


Trigger Happy Turnabout

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Newly appointed attorney Sayaka Maizono takes on her first case - a murder! Join her as she thrusts into the legal world, and meets quite possibly the strangest people Japan has to offer.(Ace Attorney AU. Requires prior knowledge of Dangan Ronpa)





	1. The First Turnabout (1-1)

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck y'all. 
> 
> Like I mentioned in the summary, this is an AU that takes place in the Ace Attorney universe. Prior knowledge of ace attorney is not needed, though it may help you better understand what goes down. If you don't know anything about dangan ronpa... you probably won't have a great time, but if you want to try reading, i certainly won't stop you!
> 
> And, yes. Just about every named danganronpa character appears eventually because I hate myself. If you're looking for a fic that has your favourite minor character in the goddamn world, they're probably in here.
> 
> massive thanks for santa, luis, and everyone in the v3 discord who agreed to beta read!

**August 3, 9:47AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

The courtroom lights had absolutely no business being so bright. Sayaka shut her eyes, her stomach doing backflips.

_ C’mon, you don’t have time to be nervous! You need to prepare your case, your client is counting on you! _

“Maizono-kun!”

Sayaka opened her eyes, and looked up, “O-Oh, hi, Chisa-san.”

Chisa smiled, “Look alive!”

Sayaka forced a smile on her face as she looked at her mentor, “I’m ready!”

Chisa said, “I know you are. And I’m very impressed with you, you know.”

“You are?” Sayaka asked, before she could stop herself.

Chisa chuckled, “Yes. Not everyone takes on a murder case right off the bat, you know.”

_ You say that like other crimes actually happen around here. _

“It says quite a lot about you,” Chisa continued.

Sayaka sheepishly rubbed her neck, “Thanks, Chisa-san. It’s really cause I owe my client.”

Chisa blinked, “You mean, you knew the defendant prior? I suppose that explains why you quite literally jumped onto a desk and insisted we take his case.”

_ I was really hoping you’d forget about that. _

Sayaka glanced across the lobby, and found her client, crying on one of the benches, “He’s one of the reasons I became an attorney. I want to help him in any way that I can… I owe him that much.”

“That’s news to me,” Chisa said softly, following Sayaka’s gaze.

Sayaka didn’t respond, and instead crossed the lobby to sit next to her friend.

“How’re you holding up, Kuwata-kun?” She asked.

“I’m gonna die.”

_...At least he’s honest. _

Sayaka joked, “Have a little faith in me!”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Who did it, Mai-chan? Who killed her?”

_ The person responsible for your cousin’s death?  _

_ …Well, everyone thinks it was you.  _

-

**My name is Sayaka Maizono. I’m a new defence attorney, taking on my first case. It’s fairly simple, or so I would like to believe.**

**A young woman was killed in her apartment. The person they arrested was her unlucky cousin, who was in town that week.**

**Leon Kuwata… my best friend since I was a little kid. He has a knack for getting himself into trouble, but he’s really a good guy. It’s usually not his fault, he just has really awful luck.**

**I know better than anyone that he’s a good guy at heart, and that he’s innocent! I’ve taken this case to clear his name… and that’s exactly what I’m going to do!**

-

**August 3, 10:00AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom #2**

The courtroom was filled with murmuring spectators. Sayaka tried to ignore their pointed stares, as she took her place behind the defence bench. Chisa slipped in beside her, and stood alert.

_ I’ve been here before, just as the paralegal instead of the lawyer. C’mon, I have to focus! _

Chisa whispered, “I have it on good authority that Judge Kirigiri will be in today. You’ll be fine.”

Sayaka felt the tension in her shoulders ease. Judge Kirigiri knew her, thanks to the last few cases that she had handled with Chisa. Hopefully he would be a little kinder with her than a strange judge would be.

Sure enough, the purple haired man was walking through the courtroom doors. He took his seat at the top of the courtroom, and banged his gavel down.

“The court is now in session for the trial of Leon Kuwata,” he said evenly.

_ Okay, my part is coming up. Good thing I rehearsed this line in front of the mirror this morning… Wait, what was it?! _

Sayaka gulped.

The man in the grey suit across from them said, “The prosecution is ready, Your Honour.”

_ Right, right! _

“The, um, defence is ready, Your Honour!” Sayaka said, trying not to let her voice shake.

“Ahem,” the judge said, “Maizono-kun? This is your first trial, is it not?”

_ Don’t call attention to it! _

Sayaka nodded, “Y-Yes, Your Honour. I’m, um, a little bit nervous.”

The judge replied, “Your conduct in this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge, so for both your sake, and your client’s, I hope you can control your nerves.”

“Thank you, Your Honour?” Sayaka said, unsure of how she was supposed to take the comment.

The judge went silent for a few seconds, before saying, “Maizono-kun, given the circumstances, I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness. Prosecutor Mitarai, do you have any objections?”

Chisa whispered under her breath, “As if. Ryouta Mitarai is the last prosecutor to object to something like this. He’s just as nervous as you.”

“You know him, Chisa-san?” Sayaka hissed back.

Chisa nodded, “Law school is a fun old time.”

From across the room, Mitarai said, “N-No objections, Your Honour.”

The judge nodded, “This test will consist of a few simple questions. Please answer clearly and concisely.” 

_ I think I might throw up. _

“First off, who is the defendant in this case?”

Sayaka nearly sighed with relief. An easy question to start off with.

“The defendant? Well, that’s Leon Kuwata, Your Honour,” Sayaka said, keeping her voice steady.

The judge replied, “Correct. Just keep your wits about you and you’ll be fine.”

_ Okay! I can do this! Kuwata-kun’s counting on me! _

The judge continued, “Next question. This is a murder trial. What is the victim’s name?”

_ Phew, I know this one. Good thing I read the case report cover so many times… Wait. Fuck. _

“Chisa-san…” Sayaka hissed.

Chisa looked at Sayaka, “Maizono-kun, are you sure you’re up to this? I can take your place, if we absolutely have to, but-”

“N-No!” Sayaka said quickly, “I just um… Wanted your copy of the Court Record?”

Chisa raised an eyebrow at her, but then passed over a set of files. Sayaka quickly flipped through it, before answering the judge, “Um… The victim’s name is Kanon Nakajima.”

“Correct,” the judge said, “Now tell me, what was the cause of death?”

Sayaka quickly looked down at the autopsy report before replying, “She was struck once, by a blunt object, at approximately noon on the thirty-first.”

Judge Kirigiri smiled, “Correct. You’ve answered all my questions correctly, so I see no reason why we shouldn’t proceed. You seem much more relaxed, Maizono-kun.”

Sayaka rubbed her neck, “Thank you, Your Honour!”

_ I sure as hell don’t feel relaxed! _

The judge moved on, “Well, for the prosecution... Mitarai-kenji?”

“Y-Yes, Your Honour?” Mitarai responded.

“As the defence has just told us, the victim was struck with a blunt object,” said the judge, “Would you explain to the court just what that object was?”

Mitarai said, “The murder weapon was a statue of ‘The Thinker.’ It was f-found on the ground next to the victim, with her blood on it.”

He had produced an ugly green statue, with a bit of dried blood still on the tip. Sayaka shuddered.

“The court accepts this into evidence,” replied the judge.

“Maizono-kun,” Chisa whispered, “Make sure you pay attention to any evidence added during the trial. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in court.”

Sayaka smiled softly at her mentor, “Don’t worry! I’ve got this!”

Chisa lightly shook her head, as though she disagreed.

The judge said, “The prosecution may call its first witness.”

Mitarai cleared his throat, “Yes, Your Honour. The p-prosecution calls the defendant to the stand.”

_ Is that allowed? _

“Pay attention,” Chisa murmured, You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You’ll get a chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready.”

Sayaka nodded, and turned to the stand where Leon now was.

_ Please don’t say anything that will damage your case… _

Mitarai asked, “Kuwata-san… Is it true that just recently, you had a fight with the victim?”

Leon folded his arms, “Hey! She was my cousin, we were close as could be! What’s it to you, anyways? So what if she was ignoring me?”

Mitarai responded, “Kuwata-san, I spoke to one of the victim’s friends. She was able to confirm that the two of you did indeed have a tragic falling out.”

Leon flinched.

“In fact, not only did she go to New York without you, she went with the man she was seeing!” Mitarai said with a dramatic finish.

_ That prosecutor is much more confident when he’s talking to the defendant... _

Leon gaped, “What do you mean, ‘the man’ she was seeing? What are you talking about? Y-You’re lying!”

_ Uh-oh. _

Mitarai said, “Your Honour, I have the victim’s passport. According to this, she was in New York until she day before she died.”

The judge let out a thoughtful noise, “Indeed. It appears that she returned home, only to be murdered in the process.”

Mitarai stated, “I believe the accused’s motive is quite clear to everyone. After the victim returned, the defendant, who was still angry after the fight, found out about the victim’s partner, and lost control."

“N-No…” Leon squeaked out.

Chisa brought her hands to her mouth, “Is he crying?”

“Next question,” Mitarai said, “You went to the victim’s apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?”

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn’t!”

Sayaka exchanged a regretful glance with Chisa.

_ He went. _

“What should I do?” Sayaka hissed.

Chisa murmured, “That’s your decision. But make it quick.”

“Did you, or did you not go to the victim’s apartment on the day of the murder?” Mitarai asked.

Leon glanced over at Sayaka, who held her hand up to her throat, then swiftly dragged it across. He quickly said, “Uh, well… I don’t remember? I mean it was… a few days ago.”

Mitarai grinned, as if he’d been waiting for Leon to say that.

_ This could be bad… _

“Your Honour! The prosecution h-has a witness that can testify that the defendant  _ did _ visit the victim,” Mitarai said.

The judge banged his gavel, as the audience began to mumble amongst themselves, “Order! Well, this certainly simplifies matters. Who is your witness?”

Mitarai responded, “The man who discovered the victim’s body. Just before m-making the gruesome discovery… He saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!”

“The prosecution may call its witness,” Judge Kirigiri said.

“On the day of the crime, the witness was selling newspapers at the victim’s building,” Mitarai stated, “Please bring Yasuhiro Hagakure-san to the stand!”

The bailiffs led a tall man with wild dreadlocks to the stand. He was wearing three coats, and looked entirely inappropriate for someone who was witness to a murder.

Mitarai said, “Hagakure-san, it is correct that you sell newspapers?”

Hagakure nodded, “I do indeed! Anything to pay back that debt… why, want one?”

Sayaka snuck a glance towards Chisa, who seemed thoroughly unimpressed with the witness. She then focused back on Hagakure, not wanting to miss his testimony.

The judge said, “You may begin your testimony, witness. Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder.”

Sayaka took a deep breath.

_ Okay, this is it! This is life or death for Kuwata-kun! ...Hopefully life! _

**Witness Testimony #1**

**‘Witness’s Account’** **_  
_ ** **_“I was selling newspapers on the_ **

**_fourth floor when I saw a man_ **

**_fleeing an apartment.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I thought he must be in a_ ** **_  
_ ** **_hurry because he left the_ ** **_  
_ ** **_door half-open behind him.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I figured it was weird, so, I looked_ ** **_  
_ ** **_inside the apartment.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Then I saw her lying there..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_A woman... not moving... dead!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“I was too scared to go inside._

**_But, I did think to call the cops!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“But see, the phone in her_ ** **_  
_ ** **_apartment wouldn’t work.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“So, went to a nearby park and_ ** **_  
_ ** **_found a payphone.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I remember the time,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was 10:00 AM!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_“And the guy who ran was_

**_the one sitting in that chair!”_ **

“We’re dead,” Sayaka whispered.

The judge said, “I see. Incidentally, why was the victim’s phone not working?”

“A-Ah,” Mitarai said, “Your Honour, at the time of the incident, there was a blackout in the building. In fact, it lasted from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon.”

The judge raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t phones supposed to work during a blackout?”

Mitarai flinched, but recovered quickly, “Y-yes, Your Honour. However, many cordless p-phones do not function correctly. The one that Hagakure-san attempted to use was one of those. I have a record of the blackout, provided by building maintenance.”

“The court accepts this evidence into the court record,” Judge Kirigiri said, nodding his head, “Now, Maizono-kun. You may begin your cross-examination.”

Sayaka felt sweat form on her brow, “M-my cross-examination…”

Chisa gave Sayaka her sternest glance, “This is it,  _ this _ is the real deal, Maizono-kun.”

“What do I do?” Sayaka whispered, trying not to shake.

Chisa responded, “You expose the lies that the witness just gave in his testimony, of course!”

Sayaka turned her head back towards Hagakure, who seemed to be perfectly at ease on the stand, “How do I do that? It seemed so solid.”

Chisa said, “The key is in the evidence. Match inconsistencies with the testimony and the evidence, and then rub it in his face! The stenographer is going to read the testimony now, so pay attention!"

The stenographer, a bespectacled man with light purple hair, began reading the testimony aloud. Sayaka listened closely, keeping an eye on Hagakure.

**_“But see, the phone in her_ ** **_  
_ ** **_apartment wouldn’t work.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka called out, raising her hand, “Hagakure-san! You say her phone wasn’t working?”

He nodded, “Line was completely dead. No way to call anyone.”

“But I thought you didn’t go into the apartment!” Sayaka said.

Hagakure’s eyes widened for a moment, then said, “N-No, see, there was a cordless phone on a shelf in the entrance. I could reach it from the doorway.”

_ Damn… Thought I had him. _

“Keep trying,” Chisa murmured.

Sayaka looked back at the stenographer, “Please, continue.”

**_“So, went to a nearby park and_ ** **_  
_ ** **_found a payphone.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka cried, “Payphones are practically obsolete in this day and age. Why did you go looking for one?”

Hagakure replied, “Easy, I don’t have a cellphone. And none of the neighbours would respond when I knocked on their doors. So, off to the park it was!”

_ He is way too cheerful for this. _

**_  
_ ** **_“I remember the time,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_It was 10:00 AM!”_

“HOLD IT! Are you certain of this?”

Hagakure nodded, “I would swear it on my life. It was ten AM on the dot!”

_ He seems weirdly confident in that… AH! _

Sayaka slammed her fists on the desk, and pointed at Hagakure aggressively, “OBJECTION!”

The entire courtroom turned deadly silent, and Sayaka could feel every pair of eyes that now rested on her. She took a deep breath, then continued, “You say you discovered the body at ten AM? For sure?”

“Y-Yes?” Hagakure said, “I told you so.”

Sayaka smirked, “Well, I find that rather hard to believe. That statement directly contradicts the autopsy report, which states that the victim died at noon! Therefore, if you had really been there at ten in the morning, you would not have discovered a corpse! How can you explain this two hour gap?”

Hagakure recoiled, “Ah! Err… I…”

“OBJECTION!” Mitarai responded, “The witness merely forgot the time! T-This is trivial!”

The judge shook his head, “After that testimony? I find it hard to believe. Witness, would you care to elaborate on why you were so certain?”

Hagakure rubbed his neck, “T-That’s a really good question!”

Chisa grinned, “Fantastic work! Now you’ve got him on the spot. Lies always beget more lies, so now the rest of his story is going to fall apart.”

_ I hope you’re right… _

Hagakure snapped his fingers, “Oh, see, I remember! When I came in, I heard the time being announced. I think the victim was watching a recorded program, which is why the time was off! My bad!”

The judge stroked his chin, “Seems like a reasonable explanation.”

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka responded, “Hagakure-san, the prosecution has stated that there was a blackout at the time of discovery! And the record submitted to the court proves it! You couldn’t have possibly heard of a recorded video!”

“The defence does have a point,” the judge said, “Witness?”

Hagakure grinned nervously, “Oh, sorry, I remember now. I didn’t hear the time… I saw it! There was a table clock in the apartment, the murder weapon! I guess the clock was off!”

“OBJECTION!” Before the judge could interrupt, Sayaka banged her hands on the desk, “Your Honour, the murder weapon was a miniature statue of ‘The Thinker.’ The prosecution submitted it earlier in the trial, and it is most certainly  _ not _ a clock!”

Mitarai stumbled, “A-Ah! No, Your Honour, this i-is indeed a clock. The neck is a switch. If you turn it, i-it says the time! As it doesn’t look like a c-clock, I submitted it as a statue.”

The judge replied, “Oh, I see. So, the witness is correct. Do you have any remaining problems, Maizono-kun?”

_ Hell yes I do! _

Sayaka said, “There is a gaping hole in the witness’s testimony! The only way for him to have known that the murder weapon was a clock, was to hold it in his hand. Yet, the witness testified that he never entered the apartment, ergo, a contradiction!”

The judge said, “Hmm… Indeed!”

Sayaka added, “The witness knew that the statue was a clock, because he was lying to the court! He was in the apartment on the day of the murder!”

Hagakure pointed at her, “Oh yeah? Prove it! Prove I went in there!”

_ I’ll do one better than that! I can prove that YOU were the real murderer! _

Sayaka said, “Simple. You struck the victim with the clock, and the shock of the blow set off it’s voice! That was how you knew what time it was!”

“Order in the court!” The judge yelled, banging his gavel as the gallery chattered.

“Hagakure-san!” Sayaka said, “The sound left such an impression on you, that it was burned into your mind!”

Mitarai threw out his hand, “OBJECTION! T-This is baseless conjecture!”

Sayaka cast a glance towards Hagakure, who was sweating violently, “I wouldn’t call it baseless. Just look at his face!”

“Look... I... the clock… I heard, no! I mean, I saw...Saw... nggg! Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Hagakure shouted.

“Y-Your Honour!” Mitarai called out, “The defence has no evidence! Where is t-the proof that the sound was the c-clock?”

The judge replied, “An excellent question. Maizono-kun, can you offer proof to aver your claim?”

Sayaka glanced at Chisa, who merely nodded encouragingly, then said, “Let’s try sounding the clock right here. Your Honour, may I have the clock?”

The judge nodded, and one of the bailiffs scurried across the room to hand it to her. Careful not to touch the blood, Sayaka deftly twisted the neck.

The sound rung throughout the silent courtroom for all to hear.

_ “I think it’s 9:25. _ ”

Sayaka grinned, hearing the exact thing that she wanted to.

The judge said, “That is a rather strange way to announce the time. Maizono-kun, what are your conclusions based off of this?”

“Mitarai-kenji!” Sayaka said, “You’re wearing a watch… what time is it?”

Mitarai looked down, confused, “I-It’s 11:25… AH!”

Sayaka replied, “Exactly. This is why there was a two hour time discrepancy between what the witness heard, and the time of death. Because this clock was two hours slow!”

Hagakure waved his hands, “That doesn’t prove anything! So it’s slow now, big whup! If you can’t prove that it was running slow on the day of the murder, then your allegations are meaningless!”

The judge cleared his throat, “Maizono-kun, do you have the evidence you need to prove this? If you don’t, I can’t let you indict the witness on the charge of murder.”

_ Damn it… But they’re right, I don’t have the evidence. Why the heck would the clock be running slow on the day of the crime? There’s no reason! _

“Hold it!” Chisa called out, “The defence does have evidence to support its claim!”

Sayaka turned to her mentor, and hissed, “What are you doing? We don’t have any proof!”

Chisa replied cryptically, “If the client is innocent, then something has been overlooked. Think outside of the box… Assume that the clock was two hours off, and work through it!”

The judge said, “Well, defence? Do you have evidence, or do you not?”

“O-Of course I do!” Sayaka lied, desperately looking through the court record, “There is a piece of evidence here that can prove my claim without a doubt!”

_ There has to be something… Autopsy report, blackout record, my badge… Ah of course! Presenting this stupid circle of metal! That’ll prove it! ...The passport, the clock, the… Wait. _

Sayaka picked up the tiny black book, a small and relived smile coming onto her face.

“Let’s see the evidence that proves why the clock was running slow!” Judge Kirigiri declared.

“TAKE THAT!” Sayaka shouted, holding up the victim’s passport, “The victim had just returned from abroad the day before the murder! The time difference between Tokyo and New York is fourteen hours, so when it’s noon here, it’s ten PM the previous day there! So clock wasn’t off by two hours… it was  _ fourteen _ hours slow, and that’s because the victim hadn’t reset her clock after returning to Japan!”

Mitarai had begun to sweat just as much as Hagakure.

Sayaka continued, “So, when Hagakure-san struck the victim dead in her home, that was why he heard the wrong time! Is that proof enough for you?”

Hagakure slammed his fist down on the witness stand, but lowered his head, seemingly conceding.

_ Did… Did I do it? _

Three bailiffs rushed to the stand, taking Hagakure by the arms and leading him away. Mitarai followed after, his head low.

After the outbursts from the gallery ceased, and Mitarai returned to the courtroom, the judge finally spoke again, “What has happened to the witness?”

Mitarai replied quietly, “H-He has b-been arrested, a-and taken away, Your Honour.”

The judge turned back towards Sayaka, a warm smile filling his face, “I’m very impressed, Maizono-kun. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a defence attorney win so quickly, and while finding the true culprit!”

“T-Thank you, Your Honour,” Sayaka responded.

_ My head feels light… _

The judge banged his gavel, “The court finds the defendant, Leon Kuwata… NOT GUILTY!”

Confetti rained down on the courtroom from the ceiling, and Chisa smiled so brightly at Sayaka that the younger woman thought her mentor was about to burst.

“This court is adjourned!”

-

**As it turned out, Yasuhiro Hagakure was a common burglar!**

**He posed as a newspaper salesmen as an excuse to hang outside people’s apartments, and see when they were out of the house, so he could break in and begin paying off his debts.**

**That day, when Kuwata-kun went to visit his cousin, she wasn’t home. Hagakure-san saw, and broke in, so he could do his dirty work.**

**But in the middle of it… Kanon Nakajima returned. Flustered by the turn of events, Hagakure-san grabbed the nearest blunt object that he could find…**

-

**August 3, 2:32PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby #2**

_ I still can’t believe it… We won! _

Chisa beamed, her hands proudly displayed on her hips, “Maizono-kun! That was a wonderful job!”

“I owe it all to you, Chisa-san,” Sayaka replied, trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

Chisa shook her head, “Not at all. You held your own in there, and fought your battles well. It’s been some time since I’ve seen a trial end on such a satisfied note!”

_ Damn, _ Sayaka thought, looking at her mentor’s bright smile,  _ I haven’t seen her looking so happy since I met her… If she’s this glad, how is Kuwata-kun feeling? _

She looked over to where he was sitting, only to blink in confusion. He was still crying, and he looked even worse than he did before the trial, “K-Kuwata-kun?”

Leon whimpered, “My life is over… She’s dead. She’s still dead, and nothing will ever change that.”

Sayaka’s shoulders slumped, “...I guess you’re right. I’m really sorry for your loss, Kuwata-kun.”

He sighed, and leaned against the wall.

Chisa said, “Congratulations, Kuwata-kun.”

Leon forced a smile, “Heh, thanks. I owe you! Let’s celebrate! Dinner? Movie? It’ll be my treat.”

Chisa smiled politely, “Oh, I couldn’t. But I appreciate the offer!”

_ Hey, I was the one who actually got you off the hook! _

Leon suddenly reached into his pocket, “Ah, Yukizome! Here, take this. It’s a present… y’know, as thanks.”

He passed Chisa a small statue, identical to the one prevalent in the trial. Sayaka blinked, “What the heck-”

Leon said, “I actually made the clock that I gave her. I made this one too! One for me, one for her. Cousins forever!” He awkwardly waved his hands.

Chisa said, “Well, I’ll keep it as a memento. Thank you.”

Leon sighed again, “I still can’t believe it. Kanon and I were so close, and she died hating me. I don’t think I can ever forgive myself.”

“I wouldn’t say that she hated you,” Chisa responded, “In fact, I’m certain that she thought quite a lot of you.”

Leon raised an eyebrow, “What… makes you say that?”

Chisa lightly hit Sayaka’s arm, “I think you know. Show Kuwata-kun the proof!”

“O-Oh! Yeah, right!” Sayaka said.

_ What the heck is she talking about?! _

Sayaka snuck a glance at Chisa, who was still admiring her own clock, when it suddenly struck her, “Ah, of course. Kuwata-kun, your own clock is the proof.”

Leon snorted, “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“She took it with her to New York,” Sayaka continued, “And a heavy, bulky thing like that? Nobody would take it with them, unless it was very important to them. I think she cared.”

Leon smiled softly, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. He stayed quiet for some time, then said, “Mai-chan? I’m really glad that you were my lawyer. Thanks for everything.”

With that, he bid them goodbye. As he walked away, Chisa set a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder and whispered, “We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. Can you promise me something?”

“What?”

“Never let go of what you believe in. Never.”

Sayaka replied, “I promise.”

Chisa beamed, “Wonderful. Now say, why don’t we get out of here? We can get dinner… and drink a toast to your friend.”

“Sounds fun!” Sayaka replied.

Chisa said, “Speaking of him… You mentioned that you became a lawyer because of him?”

Sayaka shrugged, “Yeah, partly, anyways. It’s kind of a long story.”

Chisa said, “Well, you’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

“Maybe,” Sayaka said, chuckling.

-

**And so my first trial came to a close. When I next saw Kuwata-kun, he hugged me and told me that it was ‘good to have friends.’**

**But I don’t think he’s going to pay us. Unless you count that clock he gave to Chisa-san.**

**…**

**I didn’t know it then, but the clock would soon be at the centre of another case. And my promise to tell Chisa-san about Kuwata-kun and I…**

**...was one promise I wouldn’t be able to keep to her.**

 

_**CASE 1-1 THE FIRST TURNABOUT END.** _


	2. Turnabout Saviour (1-2 Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shout out to my friend Jin who helped with the casting in this fic! i don't think this AU would have ever gotten off the ground if it weren't for you!

**_Incoming call from Chisa Yukizome._ **

“Hello~! This is Junko Enoshima, the one and only!”

**“Hi, Junko. It’s me.”**

“Chisa! What’s up? You haven’t called in a long time.”

**“Sorry, I’ve just been so busy. How have you been?”**

“LONELY. And it’s all YOUR fault… Nah, I’m kidding. I’m finally getting used to having my own place!”

**“That’s good to hear! I’m actually calling because I have a favour to ask.”**

“Oooh! Do you want me to hold evidence for you again?”

**“Sharp as always. There’s a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial, and I don’t feel safe keeping the evidence in the office…”**

“I got you! What is it this time?”

**“It’s a clock… it’s made to look like the statue, ‘The Thinker.’ It tells you the time! I thought you might like it… you’ve always liked toys.”**

“Hmph! I’m not a little girl anymore!”

**“I’m just teasing. Though… the clock isn’t talking at the moment, I’m afraid.”**

“What? That’s lame!”

**“I had to take the clockwork out. There’s some papers inside instead.”**

“Oh! So that’s the evidence then. I’m already pumped!”

**“Well… it might turn out that way, yes. Can you come by the office to pick it up? Say… nine tonight? I’ll be in a pre-trial meeting for most of the day.”**

“Okay, sure! But I expect dinner! Something good… like ramen! I could go for that despairingly good ramen at that one place we like!”

**“Fine, if you insist. I can’t wait to see you again.”**

“Same! Bye, Chisa!”

**“I’ll be waiting… Junko.”**

**_Conversation Recorded: September 5th, 9:27AM_ **

-

**September 5th, 8:57PM**

**Yukizome & Co. Law Offices**

Darkness covered the room. The only light came from the streetlamps that shone through the window, and even most of that was blocked by Chisa Yukizome, who was firmly standing her ground.

“Now, Yukizome… I’ll take what’s mine. The papers, if you will.”

Chisa replied smoothly, “I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what I don’t have.”

In the darkness, she was able to catch the smirk from the person standing across from her, “Yukizome, you are a poor liar. Why, I see it right over there… That must be ‘The Thinker’ that swallowed those papers.”

Chisa’s jaw dropped, “How… How could you know?”

“Are you not aware of my background?” came the reply, “Gathering information is my business, you see.”

_ I… I should have been more careful. _

“Now, my dear Yukizome… I am so very sorry, but I’m afraid I must ask you for one other thing...” said the intruder.

Chisa took a step backwards.

“Your eternal silence. Farewell.”

The statue came down on her head as she ran for the door. Chisa stumbled, trying desperately to stay standing, but instead slumped against the wall.

“Red… White… Blue…”

-

**September 5th, 9:08PM**

**Yukizome & Co. Law Offices**

Sayaka ran into the office, panting.

_ Great, I’m late. Way to make an impression! _

She glanced around, and sighed, “Chisa-san even left without me, that’s how late I was. What…” Sayaka broke off, and tentatively sniffed the air, “Is that… Blood! Chisa-san!”

_ Maybe she’s… in her office? _

Sayaka ran across the room and threw open the door that lead to the main office. The salty scent of blood was incredibly poignant, much more so than in the other room. A chill ran down her spine.

_ Oh god… _

The sound of a muffled sob caught Sayaka’s attention. She slowly turned her head, her gaze lingering over the overturned plant pot and the papers that lay scattered across the room, and finally came to rest on the most horrific sight she could imagine.

She lay against the wall by the window, her head facing down. Blood ran down her face from a wound on her head, dripping onto her hand.

“Chisa-san…” Sayaka whispered.

Next to her fallen mentor was a blonde girl with pigtails. She was staring at Chisa and crying, her mouth hanging open in horror.

“Who are you?” Sayaka asked, raising her voice ever so slightly.

The strange girl looked up at Sayaka sharply, stared blankly for a moment, then passed out on the floor.

A lump rose in Sayaka’s throat. She slowly moved towards the unconscious girl, and scooped her up in her arms. She carried her out into the other room, and lay her down gently on the leather couch that clients usually waited on. Then, with a heavy heart, Sayaka returned to the office alone.

She knelt down next to Chisa’s corpse, and put a hand on her shoulder. Her body was still warm, but all too quickly, the warmth faded. 

Sayaka removed her hand, stood up, and quietly began to gather clues. Perhaps there was something here that she could use to discover what had happened.

Through the grimy window, Sayaka could make out the Gatewater Hotel, just across the street from the office. She’d never been there herself - it was too much of a luxury, and her own apartment was nearby enough.

On the floor next to Chisa lay ‘The Thinker.’ The base was blood encrusted, and loose. 

“How ironic it it that this is the murder weapon again?” Sayaka mumbled.

On Chisa’s other side were approximately a hundred shards of glass. From what Sayaka could tell, they were the remains of the glass light stand that Chisa had bought the day before.

Her gaze settled back on Chisa’s corpse. It was no better than the other times that Sayaka had looked, and she could still feel her stomach churning.

She couldn’t see much from her position, but it looked as if Chisa had been struck once by ‘The Thinker’ clock. 

“She probably died instantly,” Sayaka murmured.

_ I hope she didn’t suffer. _

By her hand was a curled piece of paper, likely a receipt. Some of the blood from Chisa’s head wound had dripped onto it. Sayaka carefully knelt down, and examined the receipt as best as she could without touching it. A name had been written on it with shaky handwriting.

“Junko…” Sayaka murmured, “Did Chisa-san write this? Why?”

_ God… I need to call the police. _

The thought had only just occurred to her. Sayaka moved towards the unscathed phone, only for her hand to freeze before she could touch it. A couple screws were missing from the receiver.

_ It looks like someone was halfway through taking it apart… _

At that moment, she heard a scream from outside. Sayaka turned towards the window again. She couldn’t see too clearly, but there was absolutely a woman in pink looking her in the eyes and holding a phone.

Sayaka backed away from the phone and into the entrance. The girl was sitting up now, rubbing her eyes. She looked both confused and distressed. Besides that, and a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a nine, she seemed like a relatively normal person.

Sayaka approached her slowly, “Um… Excuse me? Who are you?”

The blonde girl looked at her nervously, but kept her mouth shut.

“It’s okay, I work here,” Sayaka added.

She opened her mouth a few times, taking a moment to find her voice, “Junko Enoshima…”

_...Junko? So, Chisa-san was writing her name? That’s odd… _

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sayaka asked.

Junko shivered, “I came in… the room was dark… and Chisa was… was…” 

_ So she was already dead. _

Sayaka waited a moment, then asked another question, “So you’re Chisa-san’s… what?”

“I’m an… old friend,” Junko replied evasively. She wouldn’t meet Sayaka’s eyes at all.

“And you were here visiting? This late at night?” Sayaka questioned.

Junko swallowed, “Yes. She wanted me to hold onto some evidence for her.”

_ Evidence? _

“That clock...‘The Thinker,’” Junko added offhandedly.

_ I wonder why she wanted that… _

Sayaka hesitated, then said, “One other thing… before Chisa-san died, she wrote a message in her own blood. It says ‘Junko.’ Do you know why that might be?”

Junko blanched, “W-W-What? Th-that’s MY name! Why would she write my name?!”

“Please, calm down,” Sayaka said, feeling blood rushing to her head.

_ Now I’ve done it… _

Just then, the familiar sound of sirens filled the air. Junko flinched at the noise, and hugged her chest.

_ And that would be the police. Sounds like they’re right outside. _

The door flung open about a minute later. A muscular man with jet black hair and a goatee burst in, followed by a legion of other police officers.

The muscular man came right for Sayaka and Junko, while the others flocked to the office. The man said, “Greetings! I am Detective Nekomaru Nidai! We received a report from the hotel across the way about a murder here!”

_ Probably from that woman I saw earlier… _

“I don’t want either of you moving one inch, okay?” Nidai said. Both of them nodded, though Junko looked noticeably shakier than before. Nidai left to join his subordinates in the office.

_ Great, just great. Enoshima-san… She wouldn’t have… would she? ...I hope not. _

Nidai charged back in, brandishing the receipt from earlier that was now zipped up in an evidence bag. He approached the two of them and yelled, “Excuse me! Does the word ‘Junko’ mean anything to either of you?”

Junko closed her fists tightly, “Um… that’s my given name…” 

“WHAAAT?!” Nidai looked surprised, but then grinned, “I see! So the victim drew this with her own blood! With her dying breath, she wrote down her killer’s name!”

“K-Killer?” Junko quaked, “I’m… I’m not-”

“Case closed!” Nidai declared, “You’re coming down to the precinct now, miss!”

-

**Enoshima-san was arrested on the spot.** ****  
**I was taken in for questioning and didn't get out until the next morning. My eyes were heavy… but I couldn't sleep. Not after what had happened.** **  
** **I sat around, waiting for visiting hours to begin at the detention center. I had to talk to Enoshima-san as soon as possible.**

-

**September 6th, 9:07AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

Sayaka nervously settled down in the plastic chair on one side of the glass. It was the first time that she’d ever been in the Detention Center on her own. Before, she always had Chisa with her for support.

A buzzer rang out, and a bailiff brought out Junko, who looked significantly more worse for wear. Now that she was under the scrutiny of the bright lights, Sayaka could see every crease in her forehead.

_ I can’t believe they’re already treating her like she’s a criminal… _

“Oh!” Junko said, sitting down in her own chair, “It’s you! The lawyer… right? G-Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Sayaka responded gently.

_ She looks so tired. _

Junko twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “Um, are you going to be my attorney?”

Sayaka said, “Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m offering my services to you, but the decision is up to you.”

“Up… up to me?” Junko asked.

Sayaka nodded, “This isn’t something I should decide. I mean, you’re the one that’s in trouble right now.”

Junko lowered her head, “It doesn’t matter. They’re never going to believe me… Even you, when you found me in the office, you looked at me like I had done it!”

_ Did… Did I really look at her like that? _

“No!” Sayaka exclaimed, then lowered her voice, “I never thought that you did it.”

Junko shrugged, “It’s okay, I understand. And… I’ve heard about you too.”

Sayaka blinked, “You have?”

Junko nodded, “I was... talking to Chisa on the phone, about a month ago.”

-

**“Today was my junior partner’s first time in court.”**

“Whoa, really? How’d that go?”

**“It was quite the experience. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time…”**

“Huh, so she crashed and burned? So much for being your prized student.”

**“...She’s a genius. One of those ‘could strike fear in the hearts of evil with one look.’ The only thing that she lacks is experience.”**

“Sounds like it was fun, then! I know who to go to if I ever get in trouble!”

**“I don’t know, Junko. You might want to wait… give her three years. Yesterday was an anomaly, and I don’t know if she could be that lucky again.”**

-

“That’s what she said,” Junko said.

_ I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended. _

Junko raised her hands, “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to trouble you.”

Sayaka forced a smile, “No, it’s true. But at the same time, I can’t just sit here and watch this happen to you. When I think of the person who really did this to Chisa-san…”

“I… I know,” Junko mumbled distantly.

Sayaka bit her lip, and tried to change the topic, “There’s, ah, something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s with the pendant?” Sayaka asked, “I haven’t seen something like that around here before.”

Junko reached for the peach coloured stone, “Oh, this? It’s called a Magatama. All Kurain acolytes have them.”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “Kurain? Isn’t that where that clan of spirit mediums lives?”

“You’ve heard of us?” Junko asked.

Sayaka nodded, “Chisa-san brought them up once… I don’t know much about Kurain, though.”

“Oh!” Junko said, “Well, you’re right. I’m from a family of spirit mediums, and I’ve been training to be one myself… though I haven’t done much training recently.”

Sayaka rubbed her neck, “So… is there a chance that you could contact Chisa-san’s spirit? Then we could find out who killed her, and get you out of here!”

Junko’s face fell, “L-Like I said, I’m in training. And I haven’t been able to train in some time, so I’m really not capable. I’m really sorry.”

_ I guess that would be too easy. _

“What about the day of the murder?” Sayaka tried, “Can you tell me about that?”

Junko nodded, “Uh-huh. That morning, I got a call from Chisa. She wanted me to hold onto some evidence for an upcoming trial… that statue.”

“How could that be evidence?” Sayaka asked curiously.

Junko bit her lip, “Uh, she said something about that. Oh! I recorded our conversation on my cellphone. Do you want to hear it?”

Sayaka nodded, “Yes!”

Junko rummaged in her pockets, only to fall short, “R-Right. That detective took my cellphone. Sorry.”

Sayaka responded, “Next time that I see Detective Nidai, I’ll ask him for it.”

“Thanks,” Junko said, “Oh, uh… can I ask you for a favour?”

Sayaka nodded, “Of course. What do you need?”

Junko scribbled something down on a pad of paper that was attached to the desk on her side, then shoved it through the air holes in the glass, “This is the address of a famous lawyer. Chisa told me that if I ever got into trouble, I should call him. C-Could you ask him to represent me?”

Sayaka smiled, and took the piece of paper, “Sure, I’ll go ask him.”

“Thank you!” Junko cried, “I don’t have anyone else at the moment.”

“What about your parents?” Sayaka asked.

Junko looked at her hands, and Sayaka got the memo, “I… see. Leave it to me.”

“T-Thanks. The trial’s tomorrow at ten.”

Sayaka’s jaw dropped, “T-Tomorrow?! What if this guy refuses?”

Junko shrugged, “Then the prefecture assigns me an attorney. I have until four today before they do so.”

“I’ll be back,” Sayaka promised, “I’ll make sure he says yes!”

_ No way am I leaving her to the mercy of a prefecture assigned lawyer! _

-

**September 6th**

**Yukizome & Co. Law Offices**

_ Might as well stop in here first… _

The office was just as covered with police officers as before, all busily searching for clues. Chisa’s body was gone, but looking at the spot under the window still made Sayaka uneasy.

“Hey, you there! This is a crime scene! No trespassing!”

Sayaka turned her head to see Nidai barrelling towards her at an alarming rate. He stopped in front of her, and said, “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere? Wait, you’re that murderer! Something Kuwata, right?”

Sayaka blinked, “N-No! I’m Sayaka Maizono, and I’m an attorney.”

_ How could anyone manage to mistake me for Kuwata-kun?! _

“Anyways, you’re… Nekomaru Nidai?”

He puffed out his chest, “Uh-huh! But that’s  _ Detective _ to you.”

_ Right. _

Nidai said, “Well, if you’re an attorney, are you the one defending that girl?”

“Yes, sir,” Sayaka responded, a guilty lump in her throat.

Nidai shook his head, “Say it firmer! Put your heart into it!”

Sayaka said, “Yes, sir!”

“Louder!” Nidai goaded, “Like you mean it!”

“YES SIR!” She shouted.

Nidai grinned, “There you go! Now, if you’ve got business here, do it quick!”

_ Okay, let’s do this before they figure out I’m not actually representing her. _

“About the victim,” Sayaka began, “Have you done an autopsy yet?”

Nidai raised an eyebrow, “You want the results, eh? Well, I can’t exactly give those out! She might have been your boss, but that doesn’t mean you get special treatment.”

Sayaka’s face fell, and Nidai relented, “Okay, okay! You can see the report, but nothing else!” He reached into his coat and handed her a report in a brown folder. Sayaka quietly flipped through it.

“So, her death was instantaneous?” Sayaka asked.

_ Like I suspected… _

“Mmhm,” Nidai said, “It’s too bad… she was a good person.”

Sayaka blinked, “You knew her, Detective?”

He nodded, “Sure thing. Everyone down at the precinct knew Yukizome-san! She was a damn good lawyer… this is a real shame.”

_ Yeah… _

Sayaka asked, “Er, about Enoshima-san…”

Nidai grinned, “Oh, yeah! I’m looking forward to the trial. Let me tell you right now, this is one trial you’re not going to win.”

_ Well now I feel great. Thanks a lot. _

“Why do you say that?” Sayaka responded.

Nidai said, “Because they city’s put Prosecutor Ikusaba on the prosecution!”

_ Ikusaba... _

“I’m sure you know what that means,” Nidai said, “being a lawyer and all.”

Sayaka felt all the warmth in the room drain away as she spoke, “Prosecutor Ikusaba, huh?”

Nidai nodded, “That’s right! Mukuro Ikusaba herself! You… You do know her, don’t you?”

“Never heard of her,” Sayaka suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

Nidai’s eyes widened, “And you call yourself a lawyer?! Well, about four years ago, Ikusaba-kenji became a prosecutor at the age of twenty! She hasn’t lose a single case, and everyone says she’s a genius! I’m amazed that you don't know her.”

_ Of course I know her… I was being sarcastic. She’s a cold, heartless machine who’ll do anything for a ‘guilty’ verdict. There’s even rumours of back alley deals and forged evidence… I never imagined I’d be facing her so soon. _

“Ah,” Sayaka said quickly, suddenly reminded, “Have you seen Junko Enoshima’s cellphone?”

“Oh, that?” Nidai said, “Yeah, I’ve got it!”

Sayaka asked, “Then… could you give it back, please?”

Nidai scoffed, “Tricky lawyer! Why do you want it?”

Sayaka gulped, “Ah, well… It’s got a lot of important numbers and text messages on it… like from her, uh, boyfriend?”

_ I really should have minored in theatre… _

Nidai replied, “Well, I already checked all the numbers in the memory! You can have the phone back, though. There weren’t any suspicious call records.” He passed a pink cellphone with a carrying strap to Sayaka, who tucked it into her pocket.

_ I guess he didn’t notice the recorded conversation. I’ll get this back to Enoshima-san as soon as I can. ...I think that’s all the questions I wanted to ask. _

“Is that everything you wanted?” Nidai asked.

Sayaka nodded, “Yes, thank you. I’ll be heading out now.”

Nidai said, “There’s just one last thing I wanted to say… I don’t suppose you were planning on talking to that witness, were you? You’d better not! I won’t have her be influenced by the likes of you!”

_ Oh, right… That woman in the hotel room. I completely forgot about her. _

“The witness?”

Nidai said, “Yes! Ruruka Andou-san. I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything about her.”

_ Well, now I know her name. _

“I guess you’ve already sent her home, then?” Sayaka said.

Nidai grinned, “Ahaha! Your tricks won’t work on me! She’s not to step foot outside her room until the trial.”

_ So she’s still in the hotel. Now I have a list of places to go after I get out of here… _

Sayaka said, “I guess I should know better than try to get a detective to leak information. I’ll take my leave now, thanks.”

_ Andou-san, Enoshima-san, and the lawyer… This’ll be interesting. _

-

**September 6th**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

“Hi!” Junko said as she was lead out, “Have you met with the lawyer yet, by any chance?”

Sayaka winced, “Er, not yet. But I will as soon as I can… and I got your cellphone back!”

Junko’s eyed widened, “Really? C-Could… Could I listen to…”

Sayaka produced the phone, flicked through the recorded messages, and played the most recent one from Chisa. Junko’s eyes closed, and she listened to every word with intensity. Before long, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“Thank you…”

Sayaka slipped into the plastic chair, “Is it okay if I ask you about your family?”

Junko shrugged and crossed her arms, “I… don’t really have one. My father left when I was very young, and I don’t know where my mother is.”

“So… could still be alive?” Sayaka asked.

Junko idly twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “I mean, I guess she could. Like I said, I’m from a family of spirit mediums… and nine years ago, our family was involved in an incident.”

_ An… incident? _

Junko continued, “There was… a man. He… he… ruined my mother’s life. She disappeared shortly after that, leaving me… alone.”

_ That’s awful… I feel so bad for her, all alone. _

“What about the man?” Sayaka questioned, “The one who ruined your mother?”

Junko swallowed nervously, “Nine years ago, our family caught caught up in an unusual… murder case. The police needed a lead, and were desperate.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened, “Did they use a spirit medium, then?”

Junko nodded, “My mother was asked to channel the victim’s spirit. It seemed that the case was solved, but the man that my mother got arrested was innocent.”

“Oh god,” Sayaka murmured.

Junko said, “The whole thing had been secret. It wasn’t even approved by the higher ups in the police department. A man found out about it, leaked it to the press, and said that my mother was a fraud. I haven’t heard anything from her since then.”

Sayaka bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

“Izayoi…”

“What?”

“Izayoi,” Junko repeated, “I think that was his name.”

_ Izayoi. _

Sayaka firmly placed her hands on the table in front of her, “I’m going to talk to that lawyer now, and get him to defend you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Junko blinked, “Y-You will?”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Sayaka said, “I’m a person of my word.”

Junko said, “Thank you again. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Take care.”

_ Next stop… Matsuda Law Offices. _

-

**September 6th**

**Matsuda Law Offices**

According to the secretary at the front desk, the boss was ‘out’ but he would be back momentarily, and Sayaka was welcome to wait in his office until then.

The office itself was designed to be impressive. A finely polished mahogany desk, beautiful law books that filled their shelves, nice furniture for prospective clients, and quite possibly the ugliest painting that Sayaka had ever seen in her life.

The oils were so thick that it made her want to sneeze. The colours had all clumped together, and not in a nice way. What the painting even depicted was unclear to her.

Sayaka whispered aloud, “Chisa-san… if you’re listening, I want you to know that I miss you incredibly… and that I’m currently looking at a painting so awful that it would make you cry. I hope… I hope you’re well.”

_ Don’t you dare start crying in the middle of some strange guy’s office. _

“Ahem,” came a voice from behind. Sayaka turned her head to see a man a fair few years her senior with messy black hair, “So, you’re the one who’s been looking for me? Yasuke Matsuda… at your service.”

Sayaka nodded, “Er, yes, I am.”

“What do you want, then?” Matsuda asked, “You’re a lawyer yourself, aren’t you?”

_ How did he… ah. It’s probably the badge. Chisa-san always told me to wear it proudly! _

“It’s about Junko Enoshima,” Sayaka began.

Matsuda hadn’t looked impressed before, but his face momentarily flinched before he responded, “Enoshima, you say? Well, I can’t go taking cases on a day’s notice. That’s simply not possible.”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “How did you know that the trial was tomorrow?”

Matsuda didn’t make eye contact, “That’s not important. But I can’t represent her, end of discussion.”

_ What? Why did he refuse me before I could even ask him properly? What am I going to tell Enoshima-san? _

“You can’t just refuse like that,” Sayaka said, “Why won’t you take her case?”

Matsuda replied testily, “That’s none of your business.”

Sayaka crossed her arms, “Then I’ll go elsewhere.”

Matsuda scoffed, “I think not.”

“Excuse me?”

He said, “No lawyer worth their salt is going to defend Chisa Yukizome’s killer, especially not me. Now, can you get out of my office?”

_ What’s going on here? _

“How did you know Chisa Yukizome?” Sayaka asked.

Matsuda glared at her, and for a moment, Sayaka thought he was going to throw her out. Instead, he said, “She used to work here, years ago. Then one day, she told me she was going to start her own firm, and then I didn’t ever see her again. But she was damn good at what she did, and the person who killed her deserves tomorrow’s guilty verdict.”

_ This is so weird…  _

Sayaka glanced around the room, then said, “...Your, uh, painting. It’s… unique.”

Matsuda smiled for the first time since she had arrived, “Ah, that painting! It’s my pride and joy.”

_ WHY? _

He continued, “Isn’t it so wonderful? The way the oils blend and how the hues match the tones? It’s worth over three hundred million yen.”

_ Why would anyone pay so much for that? _

“I won’t sell it to you,” Matsuda pointed a pen in her direction.

Sayaka waved her hand, “I don’t want it. And I’ll… stay out of your way.”

Matsuda replied, “Good. Don’t come back to my office today. I have a lot of work to do now.” He pushed past Sayaka to get to his desk, and the blue haired attorney sighed.

_ I’ll find someone else… I’m not giving up on Enoshima-san! For now, let’s gather more clues... _

-

**September 6th**

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Room 303**

Finding Ruruka Andou hadn’t been easy, but one of the bellboys had been willing to divulge the location of her room after Sayaka had passed him some yen. 

The third floor of the hotel was a quiet place. Sayaka knocked what she hoped was the right door, and took a deep breath.

“Come in!”

She pushed open the door to see a woman in all pink - down to her hair, even - sitting on an armchair. There was no doubt in Sayaka’s mind. This was the woman she had seen from the office. 

“Well!” Ruruka said, “Hello there.”

Sayaka felt her face grow hot, “Um, hi.”

_ Smooth moves, idiot. _

Ruruka said, “Let me guess, you’re the lawyer that the detective told me not to talk to. You’re cuter than I thought!”

_ Note to self: Thank Nidai-keiji for making my job that much harder. _

“This is all like some movie,” Ruruka said, “How about I get you some sweets for your trouble, though? Since I can’t tell you what I saw?”

Sayaka blinked, “Er, I guess?”

Ruruka beamed, “Wonderful!” With that, she ran into what Sayaka presumed was another bedroom. She decided to take the moment to examine the hotel room as best as she could.

It was a modest room. There was an armchair, a television, and a bed. Besides that, there was a chest of drawers, and a table with two champagne glasses sitting on it.

_ I guess someone’s staying with her? _

From the window, Sayaka could see the inside of the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices. A couple police officers were still moving around, but it was difficult to make out their faces due to the distance.

The only other notable thing in the room was a blue screwdriver that stuck out from one of the drawers. Curiously, Sayaka stepped towards it. Her hand just reached it, when she heard Ruruka call out from behind her.

“H-Hey! W-What do you think you’re doing?” she snapped, crushing the sweets in the palm of her hand, “Don’t touch other people’s things!”

Sayaka shakily drew her hand away from the drawer.

Ruruka said, “You wouldn’t want to upset me, now would you? And after the effort I went to to get you some candy…”

_ She looked like she was going to explode… What’s in that drawer, then? _

Sayaka asked nervously, “Could you please tell me what you witnessed at the time of the incident?”

Ruruka snorted, “Dream on. If you want to know so badly, you’ll have to come to court tomorrow!”

_ Oh boy. _

“Andou-san?” Sayaka tried again, “Who exactly are you?”

Ruruka smirked, “Oh? Are you hitting on me, Lawyer-san? Because I’m taken.”

“N-N-No!” Sayaka cried, “I’m doing my job, and that’s all.”

Ruruka grinned slyly.

_ Ugh, she’s doing it on purpose. _

“What is it that you do? Can you tell me that, at least?” Sayaka said.

“Hmmm,” Ruruka said, “No! And you had your hopes up, didn’t you!”

_ Oh boy. _

Hoping that her next question was more neutral, Sayaka said, “Is there someone else staying here? I noticed two glasses on the table.”

Ruruka’s eye twitched, but she recovered quickly, “You’re good at finding clues! Why don’t you try looking for more in the garbage pit? It’s where trash like you belongs!”

“W-What?”

“Nasty, nosy lawyer,” Ruruka glared.

_ Oh boy… This is hopeless. I’m getting out of here. _

“Don’t come back!” Ruruka yelled after her as Sayaka hurried out of the hotel room.

-

**September 6th, 3:42PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

Junko looked almost delighted at the sight of Sayaka, “Oh, you’re back! Did you talk to that lawyer?”

Sayaka gulped, “I did, but… I don’t think you should use him. He er… has a bad attitude?”

_ And terrible taste in art. _

Junko’s face fell, “He said no, didn’t he?”

Sayaka nodded silently.

“I guess that’s it, then,” Junko lamented, “Hopefully the prefecture assigned lawyer will be good.”

“No!” Sayaka cried, “You’ve got what, fifteen minutes left? There’s a legal clinic one street away from here, and I can call another law firm in the area, and I know this one other firm out of the city that owes Chisa-san a favour because-”

“You,” Junko said.

Sayaka blinked, “M-Me?”

Junko nodded, “I know I turned you down before… but will you defend me?”

Sayaka smiled and looked Junko in the eye, “I will. I swear, I’ll do it! I’m going to get you out of here! I won’t abandon you!”

_ I know what it’s like to be alone… And someone has to look out for those who have nobody on their side. Isn’t that why I became a lawyer in the first place? _

Junko smiled for the first time since Sayaka had met her. She looked like an entirely different person, “I trust you,” she said, “so you trust me too, okay?”

“I will,” Sayaka said, “I do have one last question for you, okay?”

Junko replied, “Anything!”

“How do you know Chisa-san?”

Junko took a deep breath, “I got into some trouble a few years back. Chisa saved me. She helped get me out of the ditch I’d dug for myself, helped me get a job amateaur modelling… She even helped me get an apartment.”

Sayaka brushed away a tear, “Sounds noble… Sounds just like her.”

“Oh, don’t start crying!” Junko yelled, “I’ll start crying too, and then we’ll be nowhere!”

Sayaka sniffled, “Okay! But I’m going to help you, so just sit tight!”

Junko giggled, “It’s not like I can really go anywhere.”

“Good point,” Sayaka said, “In that case, I’m going to get all the evidence that will prove you innocent!”

_ And I certainly know where I’m starting… Andou-san! _

-

**September 6th**

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Room 303**

“So you are the lost lamb that has finally returned to the herd?”

“Um.”

Upon returning to the hotel, Sayaka had come face to face with a man who certainly was  _ not _ Ruruka Andou. He was nearly two feet taller than her, and had a voice squeakier than rubber.

“Oh!” he said, “I’m Daisaku Bandai, one of the bellboys!”

Sayaka blinked, “Nice to, er, meet you?”

Bandai said, “Don’t mind a lone fox such as myself! I’m only here to deliver room service, while Andou-san uses the facilities. Have a good evening!”

Sayaka waved awkwardly as he left the room, leaving her alone. She could hear water running, but besides that, the room was dead silent.

“Ah,” Sayaka muttered, “Now I can snoop a bit.” She moved towards the drawer with the screwdriver, only for the front door to swing back open. She froze in place as Bandai poked his head through.

“Can you let Andou-san know that an ‘Izayoi’ from Bluecorp called? Can’t let all the sparrows escape from the field!” he declared cheerfully.

_ What the hell does… whatever.  _

“Sure,” Sayaka said, having no intention of actually doing so.

“Great!” Bandai said, leaving her alone once more.

_ Izayoi, huh? Where have I heard that name before? Wait, wasn’t he the one who ruined Enoshima-san’s mother? If not, it’s a very big coincidence. _

Now that she was fully alone in the room, Sayaka headed right towards the drawer held open by the screwdriver. She pulled it open silently, then slammed her hand against her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Sitting inside was a wiretap.

_ Now what’s she doing with something like that? _

Sayaka silently slipped the wiretap into her pocket.

“Well,” Sayaka murmured, “I’m certainly using this in tomorrow’s trial… For Enoshima-san’s sake.”

_ I’ll get to the bottom of this case if it kills me… Goodbye, Andou-san. I look forward to tangoing with you in court! _

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bandai is seven feet tall.


	3. Turnabout Saviour (1-2 Part Two)

**DAY TWO TRIAL**

**September 7th, 10:00AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom #1**

The loud buzz of the spectators was overwhelming.

Sayaka hoped that she was hiding her nervousness well, as she made her way to the defence bench. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the bailiffs leading Junko into the room. The young woman seemed to be holding up well, but Sayaka wasn’t certain that would last.

Trials break even the strongest people.

On the other side of the room, clad in a black suit and frilly cravat, stood the feared prosecutor, Mukuro Ikusaba. She did not seem to notice Sayaka’s intense gaze.

A door near the back of the courtroom opened, and out walked Judge Kirigiri. Sayaka let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she was holding. At least if the judge knew her, then perhaps things might go the slightest bit in her favour.

The judge made his way up the stairs to his seat, and banged his gavel, silencing the spectators.

“The court is now in session for the trial of Junko Enoshima.”

Smoothly and professionally, Mukuro said, “The prosecution is ready, Your Honour.”

“The defence is ready, Your Honour,” Sayaka said, hoping that her voice wasn’t shaking.

_ Mukuro Ikusaba… I’d better not show any weakness today, or she’ll be on me in an instant. She’s not a pushover like Mitarai, she means business.  _

The judge said, “Ikusaba-kenji, please give the court your opening statement.”

Mukuro dipped her head, “Thank you, Your Honour. The defendant, Junko Enoshima, was found at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence that she committed the murder, and we have a witness that saw her do it. The prosecution sees no need to doubt the facts.”

“I see,” the judge said, pondering the statement, “Thank you. You may call your first witness.”

Mukuro raised her voice, “The prosecution calls Detective Nekomaru Nidai to the stand!”

Nidai was lead out to the witness stand by two bailiffs. He seemed excited to be there, and Sayaka felt a grimace form on her lips.

“Witness,” Mukuro said, “please state your name and profession for the court.”

“SIR!” Nidai exclaimed, “My name is Nekomaru Nidai! I’m the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct.”

Mukuro said, “Nidai-keiji, please describe for us, the details of this murder case.”

Nidai nodded, “If I may direct the court’s attention to this floor plan?” He gestured to a screen on the wall near the judge’s bench.

_ That looks new… Chisa-san told me they were working on making the courtroom innovative. _

A floorplan of the office came up on the screen. Nidai pointed to the bottom area of the screen with a wooden metre stick, “The body was found by the window, here.” He tapped a little blue marker.

“And the cause of death?” Mukuro asked.

“Loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir!” Nidai declared. He tapped a red marker off to the side, “The murder weapon was a miniature statue of ‘The Thinker’ found next to the body! It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in the hands of a young woman!”

The judge nodded, “The court accepts the statue into evidence.”

_ They’re still calling it a ‘statue’... _

“Detective,” Mukuro said, “You immediately arrested Junko Enoshima, who was found at the scene, correct? Can you tell me why?”

Nidai dipped his head, “Yes, sir! I had hard evidence that she was the culprit!”

The judge said, “Very well then, Nidai-keiji. Please testify to the court about this ‘hard evidence.’”

Nidai returned to the witness stand, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

**Witness Testimony #1**

**‘Junko Enoshima’s Arrest’**

**_“As soon as the phone call_ **

**_came in, I rushed to the scene!”_ **

**_“There were two people inside_ **

**_already: the defendant, Junko_ **

**_Enoshima, and the lawyer_ **

**_Sayaka Maizono.”_ **

**_“I immediately arrested Junko Enoshima!”_ **

**_“Why? We had a witness_ **

**_account describing her!”_ **

**_“The witness saw Junko_ **

**_Enoshima at the very moment_ **

**_of the murder!”_ **

“Hmm… the very moment, you say?” The judge questioned, “Very well, Maizono-kun, you may begin your cross-examination.”

“Y-Yes, Your Honour!” Sayaka said.

_ Cross-examine WHAT?! That testimony is solid! _

Before she could do anything else, a tiny piece of paper smacked her in the head. Sayaka looked to her left to see Junko, who had an embarrassed expression on her face. Sayaka picked up the paper and uncrumpled it.

_ ‘When Chisa couldn’t find an initial contradiction, she would bluff it to the end by pressing the witness on every detail! The witness always slips up!’ _

Sayaka shot a smile at Junko.

“Something the matter, Maizono-kun?” The judge asked.

Sayaka shook her head, “No, Your Honour. I’d like to begin the cross examination.”

The stenographer cleared his throat, and began repeating Nidai’s testimony.

**_“As soon as the phone call_ **

**_came in, I rushed to the scene!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Who did you receive the call from?” Sayaka asked.

Nidai replied, “The phone call came from a customer at the Gatewater Hotel, right across the street from the crime scene!”

_ Well, okay. I don’t think that did much, though. _

**_“There were two people inside_ **

**_already: the defendant, Junko_ **

**_Enoshima, and the lawyer_ **

**_Sayaka Maizono.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka called, “How long would you say it was between receiving the call, and arriving at the crime scene?”

Nidai said thoughtfully, “Under four minutes!”

Sayaka blinked, “That’s rather fast!”

Nidai grinned, “This month’s motto is ‘get there quick!’ That’s how we arrived before the killer managed to get away.”

**_“I immediately arrested Junko Enoshima!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Why?” Sayaka asked.

Nidai raised an eyebrow, “Because of the witness who saw her at the moment of the act!”

“But I thought she was arrested,” Sayaka said, “because you had ‘hard evidence’ that she was the murderer!”

Nidai scratched his neck, “Did I really say that?”

“You did,” Mukuro admitted.

Sayaka smiled triumphantly, “Exactly what about that suspicious pink woman’s claim was hard evidence?”

“Don’t slander Andou-san!” Nidai replied, “She’s not suspicious!”

The judge banged his gavel, “Enough. Do you have any more solid proof, besides her claims?”

Nidai thought for a moment, then said, “Yes!”

_ Damn. _

“Sorry, Your Honour!” Nidai said, “I got my testimony mixed up.”

Judge Kirigiri sighed, “Then let’s hear your testimony again.”

**Witness Testimony #2**

**‘Hard Evidence’**

**_“After securing the suspect,_ **

**_I examined the scene myself!”_ **

**_“I found a memo written on a_ **

**_receipt next to the body!”_ **

**_“On it, the word ‘Junko’ is_ **

**_clearly written in blood!”_ **

**_“Lab test results proved that_ **

**_the blood was the victim’s.”_ **

**_“Blood was found on the_ **

**_victim’s forefinger.”_ **

**_“Before she died,_ **

**_the victim wrote down_ **

**_her killer’s name!”_ **

The judge said, “Before we begin the cross-examination, I have one thing I’d like to ask.”

“Your Honour?” Nidai said.

“Why didn’t you testify about this vital piece of evidence the  _ first _ time?!”

Nidai rubbed his neck, “Ah, er… Sorry, Your Honour! Won’t happen again!”

The judge rubbed his brow, “The defence may begin its cross-examination.”

_ Oh boy… _

**_“I found a memo written on a_ **

**_receipt next to the body!”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka threw out her hand, “Just because you found it next to the victim’s body doesn’t mean that the victim wrote it!”

Nidai grinned, “Then who  _ did _ write it, hm?”

Sayaka gulped, “T-The killer, of course!”

Nidai snorted, “You think that the killer would write down her  _ own _ name?”

“She was framed!” Sayaka affirmed. 

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro shouted from the other bench, banging her hand on it, “If that is your case, then where is your evidence to support it?”

_ Urk. She’s got me on that front. _

“I suppose that was a bit of a tall order for you,” Mukuro said, “Those without evidence shouldn’t open their mouths, Maizono-san.”

_ I’d like to shove some evidence in YOUR mouth! _

Aloud, she said to the stenographer, “Please, continue.”

**_“Before she died,_ **

**_the victim wrote down_ **

**_her killer’s name!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Do you often get cases where the victim leaves behind a message?”

Nidai replied, “Sure! Happens all the time in books and movies!”

Sayaka said, “But this is real life, Detective. Don’t you find it strange that the victim would write down a name, especially the name of a close friend?”

Nidai frowned, “You… do have a point there.”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro responded, “The witness’s opinion on the matter is irrelevant!”

_ What kind of person actually writes down their killer’s name? Don’t they consider the fact that the killer might see it?! At least be subtle about it… like maybe write it upside down? But not where the killer could easily notice it! _

“The facts are clear. The victim wrote her killer’s name!” Mukuro asserted.

Sayaka said, “And the witness is certain that this is fact? That the victim left a message before she died?”

Nidai replied, “Well, she couldn’t have left the message  _ after _ she died!”

_ I suppose that’s one way of looking at it… After she died?  _

“OBJECTION!”

Mukuro slammed her fist down, “You can’t seriously be objecting to that! It’s not like the victim’s  _ ghost _ could have written the memo!”

Sayaka shook her head, “That’s not it! Nidai-keiji, you have everything backwards. The victim is the one person who  _ couldn’t _ have written that message!”

Nidai furrowed his brow, “H-Huh?”

Sayaka held up the report that she had received the day before, “This report is from your department, detective. ‘Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object!’ The victim died immediately, and could  _ not _ have written that message!”

Nidai flinched, “Oh!”

The judge stroked his chin, “The defence has a point!”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro had a smirk on her face as she spoke, “Forgive me, but when did you receive this autopsy report?”

Sayaka felt her heart rise in her chest, “It was the day after the murder…”

The judge raised an eyebrow, “What is the prosecution’s point?”

Mukuro waved a finger, “That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honour.”

“W-What?!”

Mukuro continued, “A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request. ‘Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object, but there is the possibility that the victim lived for several minutes after the blow.’ I received these results this morning.”

_ No way… Damn you, Ikusaba! Of course you’d have a nasty trick up your sleeve. Though, I guess it makes sense. If the note exists and the autopsy says death was instantaneous, I’d want it double checked. Still, I should have known about this before I made a fool of myself! _

“Your Honour,” Mukuro said, “The prosecution asserts that the victim had plenty of time to write ‘Junko.’ That is all.”

_ And now I’m back to square one. _

Mukuro said, “Why, you seem surprised, Maizono-san! Do you have something you’d like to say?”

_ Oh, there’s so much that I want to say to you! _

“Nidai-keiji!” Sayaka said, “How could you give me that faulty report?”

Nidai winced, “I-I thought-”

“Tsk, tsk,” Mukuro said, “I’m disappointed in you, Nidai-keiji. Handing her the wrong report like that… this isn’t going to look good on your evaluation next month.”

The detective’s face fell.

Mukuro said, “Your Honour, I submit this report to the court.”

“Understood,” the judge responded, “The court accepts this evidence.”

Mukuro cleared her throat, “Your Honour. The evidence strongly suggests that the victim was identifying her killer. Therefore, the prosecution would like to call its next witness.”

_ This isn’t good… _

“This poor woman saw the murder happen with her own eyes!” Mukuro declared, “The prosecution calls Ruruka Andou to the stand!”

Ruruka, who apparently had been waiting for this moment all morning, practically skipped up to the stand when she was brought in.

Mukuro said, “Witness, your name, please.”

“Ruruka Andou, at your service!” she winked.

_ I’m going to rip that cheery facade off your face. _

Mukuro said, “Tell me, where were you on the night of September fifth, when the murder occurred?”

Ruruka replied, “My hotel room! I checked in just after lunch.”

“And that hotel is right across the street from the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices?” Mukuro asked.

She nodded, “Uh-huh! My room looks over the office!”

The judge said, “Please, testify to the court about what you saw.”

**Witness Testimony #1**

**‘My Account’**

**_“It was nine at night, and_ **

**_I happened to look outside.”_ **

**_“Then, I saw a woman with_ **

**_long hair being attacked!”_ **

**_“The one attacking her was_ **

**_that hourglass in the_ **

**_defendant’s chair!”_ **

**_“The woman dodged to one side_ **

**_trying to run away from her assailant.”_ **

**_“But the girl caught up to her_ **

**_and… she hit her.”_ **

**_“And the woman with long_ **

**_hair kind of… slumped.”_ **

“Well, Your Honour?” Mukuro said.

The judge replied, “It is a remarkably solid testimony. I don’t see the need to trouble the witness any further.”

Sayaka blinked, “Hold on, Your Honour! What about my cross-examination?”

Mukuro let out a smug laugh, “Maizono-san… I understand that you were Chisa Yukizome’s apprentice? You must know her techniques well… Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies.”

“Hey! How dare you!” Sayaka spat back.

The judge said, “Well, Maizono-kun, will you cross-examine the witness?”

Sayaka responded, “Gladly.”

_ If only because Ikusaba doesn’t want me to… and because of what she said about Chisa-san. That’s not fair. _

The stenographer began to read. Sayaka listened intently, keeping one eye on Ruruka.

**_“Then, I saw a woman with_ **

**_long hair being attacked!”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka called out, “The woman with long hair… That was Chisa Yukizome?”

Ruruka nodded, “Yes. Somewhat slender too. Probably pretty.”

_ Well that went nowhere. _

**_“The one attacking her was_ **

**_that hourglass in the_ **

**_defendant’s chair!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Sorry… ‘hourglass?’” Sayaka raised an eyebrow.

Ruruka said, “Have you seen the defendant? I think it’s accurate.”

Sayaka responded, “Are you certain that the person you saw was my client?”

Ruruka let out a shaky breath, “Y-Yes! She’s got a very feminine physique. I j-just know, okay?”

Mukuro said, “There was only one person at the scene of the crime with an hourglass figure. This testimony is bulletproof, Your Honour.”

“No!” Sayaka called out, “Your Honour, I question the validity of the testimony!”

“W-What?!” Ruruka cried.

Sayaka responded, “Andou-san, I’m willing to bet that you’re lying! Did you  _ really _ see the defendant?”

The judge banged his gavel as the gallery burst into chatter, “Order! Maizono-kun, what is the meaning of this?”

Sayaka said, “If Andou-san had really seen the defendant… she would have easily noticed her enormous pigtails before her physique!”

“Gah!"

The judge replied, “Well, we don’t know that the defendant had her hair tied in that fashion on the night of the crime.”

Sayaka said, “She was, Your Honour. I saw her, and so did Nidai-keiji!”

Ruruka spat, “I saw what I saw! I just… didn’t think the other details were necessary.”

“Witness,” the judge said, “the court would like to remind you to omit nothing in your testimony.”

Ruruka scowled.

**Witness Testimony #2**

**‘My Account - Revised’**

**_“I really did see it happen.”_ **

**_“The victim dodged the first_ **

**_attack and ran off to the right.”_ **

**_“Then the bombshell blonde_ **

**_ran after her and hit her_ **

**_with that weapon!”_ **

**_“That… clock? The statue-esque_ **

**_clock? ‘The Thinker,’ I believe?”_ **

**_“Satisfactory, no?”_ **

The judge said, “I see… I only wish you had been this detailed from the beginning. Please begin the cross-examination, defence.”

_ Thanks for putting the nails in your own coffin. I’ve got you now, Andou-san! _

**_“That… clock? The statue-esque_ **

**_clock? ‘The Thinker,’ I believe?”_ **

“OBJECTION! Andou-san, that statement is your undoing,” Sayaka said, a smug smile growing on her face.

Ruruka glared at her, “What are you talking about?!”

“Simple,” Sayaka responded, “You just said that this statue of ‘The Thinker’ is a clock. But there’s no way to tell that by looking at it!”

Ruruka tensed, “I… I...!”

The judge said, “Witness? Can you explain how you knew that this statue was a clock?”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro shouted, “That has no bearing here! The witness saw the murder with her own eyes. The defence is merely trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!”

Judge Kirigiri nodded, “Objection sustained. Maizono-kun, you will stand down.”

“OBJECTION! Your Honour, this is all I have!” Sayaka cried, “And as you may recall, I’ve caught murderers in this manner before!”

_ Well, murderer. Still counts. _

The judge was silent for a long minute, then said, “You… may continue to question the witness.”

_ Phew… _

Mukuro grumbled something from the other side of the room.

Sayaka said, “Andou-san! How did you know that the murder weapon was a clock?”

“That’s because…” Ruruka gulped, “I used to have one. I travel a lot in my work, and I’ve been overseas numerous times. Those clocks are incredibly popular in Switzerland. I bought one while I was there once, but I ended up giving it to a friend as a present.”

_ That is… a surprisingly plausible answer. Too bad for her that it’s not true! _

The judge replied, “If the witness had seen the clock before this case, then of course she would know the secret behind it. My apologies, Maizono-kun, but your point is moot.”

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka responded, “The witness couldn’t have seen the clock before! There are only two in the entire world, and both are currently in police custody.”

Ruruka hissed, “Oh, shut your mouth! You don’t know what you’re talking about! The defendant is the murderer, and that is  _ final!” _

The judge banged his gavel, “Witness! Please, answer the question truthfully. You are under oath here. How did you know that the statue was also a clock?”

Ruruka held her head down and murmured, “I plead Article Thirty-Eight.”

Sayaka bit back a fierce remark.

_ The right against self-incrimination… Who put her up to… Ah. _

Mukuro’s distress had quelled, and the prosecutor seemed entirely calm now. In fact, a small smile had wormed its way back to her face.

“Your Honour!” Sayaka called out, “The defence has proof as to how the witness knew that the murder weapon was a clock.”

Mukuro replied, “Your Honour, strike her down! The witness has already pleaded Article Thirty-Eight!”

Sayaka said, “But that article only protects against self-incrimination! I have conclusive evidence, which falls outside of that!”

The judge replied, “I admit, my curiosity is piqued. You say that you have conclusive evidence?”

_ Let’s hope this works… _

Sayaka produced the wiretap that she had procured from the hotel room yesterday, “TAKE THAT!”

As the audience began to murmur excitedly, the judge banged his gavel, “Order! Maizono-kun, please explain to the court what this object is.”

“It’s a wiretap, Your Honour,” Sayaka responded, “It was found in the witness’s hotel room.”

_ “That’s  _ what was in the drawer?” Ruruka said, then covered her mouth with her hands.

_ Why does she sound surprised? _

Sayaka said, “Andou-san, you were tapping the victim’s phone, were you not? That’s how you knew that it was a clock!”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro said, “Your Honour, this is irrelevant! Penalize the defence for badgering the witness!”

Judge Kirigiri replied, “Overruled. I want to hear the defence’s argument.”

Mukuro said, “Even if the witness  _ was _ tapping the victim’s phone, there’s no reason to bring that up here! What bearing does that even have on the current case? The court doesn’t even have a record of any conversation!”

“Does the defence have definitive proof on this matter too?” The judge asked.

Sayaka nodded, “Yes, Your Honour. The defendant’s cell phone recorded the last conversation between her and the victim. If the court allows it, I will play the message now.”

The judge banged his gavel, “The court will hear this message! I ask for silence in the gallery!”

Silence fell over the room. Sayaka produced the pink cell phone and played out the message for the court to hear. She held her breath, waiting for the words that would seal her case.

**_“...Sharp as always. There’s a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial, and I don’t feel safe keeping the evidence in the office…”_ **

_ “I got you! What is it this time?” _

**_“It’s a clock… it’s made to look like the statue, ‘The Thinker.’ It tells you the time! I thought you might like it… you’ve always liked toys.”_ **

“That should be enough proof, Your Honour,” Sayaka replied.

Ruruka slammed her fist on the witness stand, “N-No! I won’t stand for this!”

Sayaka replied, “You already pleaded silence on this matter. You can’t testify again.”

Ruruka gritted her teeth, “But I didn’t know about… Ugh! You stupid lawyer! You don’t know anything! It’s like the prosecutor said. Even if I was tapping the victim’s phone, it doesn’t matter!”

“And why is that?” Sayaka said.

Ruruka smirked, “Because on September the fifth at nine PM, I was in my hotel room. The bellboy who delivered me room service can corroborate my alibi. He brought me champagne only minutes before I witnessed the murder!”

Mukuro said, “Therefore, the testimony stands. Ruruka Andou witnessed Junko Enoshima commit the murder of Chisa Yukizome!”

_ I can’t just let her get away… Oh god, here goes nothing. _

“The defence would like to call the bellboy who served Andou-san as a witness!” Sayaka declared.

Mukuro scoffed, “The bellboy has nothing to do with the murder! I object to the defence’s proposal, Your Honour!”

Sayaka replied, “If he was present near when the witness saw the murder, he may have seen something as well! Aside from that, he is the only person who can confirm Andou-san’s alibi!”

The judge nodded firmly, “The defence has a point. The court calls the bellboy of the Gatewater Hotel to the stand!”

-

**September 7th**

**District Court**

**Defence Lobby #4**

Court went into recess while the bellboy was retrieved from the hotel. Sayaka leafed through the evidence, trying to see if there was anything new that she could discern.

She felt the couch move slightly, and turned to her to see that Junko had sat down next to her. Sayaka nodded at her, then looked back down at the case files.

“What are you doing?” Junko asked softly, her hands tightly clasping her knees.

Sayaka replied, “Seeing if there’s anything in particular that I can use to call Andou-san’s alibi into question.”

Junko twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “A-Ah… I don’t think I can be of any help now.” Her eyes had fallen on the receipt on which her own name was written.

Sayaka grabbed it and flipped it over. The plastic evidence bag crinkled, and she ran a hand over it to smooth it out.

_ The receipt for the light stand… who knew this thing would go out with Chisa-san? _

Sayaka remembered Chisa’s expression when she brought the light stand into the office. She had been filled with so much joy at that point that it was infectious. Looking back on it, it was probably the last time that Sayaka saw her genuinely smile.

She closed her fist around her pen.

One of the bailiffs cleared his throat, “Ahem. Court is resuming now. Please make your way into the courtroom.”

Sayaka waved to him in acknowledgement and looked over at Junko, “Okay! We’re going to go back in there, and I’m going to get you declared ‘not guilty!’”

“You really think you can?” Junko asked?

Sayaka nodded fiercely, “I know so!"

-

**September 7th**

**District Court**

**Courtroom #1**

“Court is back in session for the trial of Junko Enoshima,” the judge said, “Ikusaba-kenji, is the witness ready to testify?”

Mukuro dipped her head, “Indeed he is, Your Honour.” She gestured to the stand in a sweeping motion, where Bandai was standing. He waved happily.

Judge Kirigiri banged his gavel, “Very well! Let us hear the testimony of the hotel bellboy!”

Bandai cleared his throat, “Truth is the most clear when spoken by a crane!”

**Witness Testimony #1**

**‘Andou-san’s Room Service’**

**_“The moon had struck the_ **

**_eighth quarter when I_ **

**_received a call from Andou-san!”_ **

**_“She requested champagne to_ **

**_be brought to her at nine exactly!”_ **

**_“I did so of course! I’m no_ **

**_owl in a snowstorm!”_ **

**_“And! I delivered the_ **

**_champagne to Andou-san myself!”_ **

_ That was… something. Okay, focus! If I don’t find some kind of fault here… Enoshima-san is done for. _

The judge, a perplexed look on his face, said, “The defence may cross-examine the witness.”

Sayaka turned to look at the stenographer, who pushed up his glasses and began reading out Bandai’s testimony.

**_“The moon had struck the_ **

**_eighth quarter when I_ **

**_received a call from Andou-san!”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka threw out her arm, “Can you be certain that it was Andou-san on the phone?”

Bandai replied, “Do I look like a chicken in a washing machine?”

“I’m… sorry?” Sayaka asked, “Would you be willing to, uh, clarify?”

Bandai said, “It was undoubtedly Andou-san. I checked her in so I remember her voice! Nothing as sweet as a strawberry with fresh seeds!”

_ Sure. Sure, why not. _

“Please, continue,” Sayaka said.

**_“She requested champagne to_ **

**_be brought to her at nine exactly!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Nine… exactly?” Sayaka questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bandai nodded, “I double checked like a timberwolf at sundown! Andou-san was more certain than a flamingo that she wanted it at nine!”

_ That’s the time of the murder… _

She waved her hand for the stenographer to carry on.

**_“I did so of course! I’m no_ **

**_owl in a snowstorm!”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka tried, “You’re completely sure of this?”

“More sure than a horse inside a restaurant!” Bandai replied, “Andou-san said she wanted the champagne at nine, so like a graceful foxglove, I knocked on her door exactly then.”

_ Why would she be so peculiar about the time? Perhaps… to establish an alibi? _

**_“And! I delivered the_ **

**_champagne to Andou-san myself!”_ **

“HOLD IT! Are you  _ positive _ that it was Andou-san that you met with?” Sayaka asked.

Bandai said, “Uh-huh! There is no doubt in my mind!”

Sayaka said, “And why is that? Is there any reason that you remember her so well?”

Bandai grinned, “When I brought her the room service, she gave me a treasured candy, purer than a sprig of parsley in the moonlight!”

_ Andou-san… I bet she wanted him to remember her. I know he has no reason to lie, so why can’t I find anything of use? There has to be SOMETHING I’m missing! _

“Tsk tsk…” Mukuro tutted, “I think it would be best for the court if you end this cross-examination here. It has been… quite tedious.”

“Hmm… I must agree with the prosecution,” the judge said, “The witness may leave the stand.”

_ No! I can’t let this happen! If I give up now, I lose everything! _

Sayaka cried out, “Wait! Please, Your Honour!”

Judge Kirigiri eyed her curiously, “Does the defence have something to add here?”

“One… One last question,” Sayaka breathed, “The defence has one final question to ask the witness.”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro responded, “This charade has gone on long enough. We have wasted so much precious time because of your insolence as it stands.”

The judge banged his gavel, “Objection overruled. The defence may ask one question, but only one.”

_ Okay… here goes nothing… _

Sayaka threw out her arm, “T-Tell me about room service! In detail, please.”

Bandai shrugged, “Well, like any plucky maple tree, I delivered the room service to Andou-san in room 303, at exactly nine at night.”

_ That’s all the same as before. _

Bandai continued, “The guest had requested our finest champagne, which came to 2150 yen!”

Sayaka spluttered, “I’m sorry,  _ how _ much? Isn’t that a bit expensive?!”

Bandai replied, “Champagne for two has a bigger cost than rooming doves with cows!”

_ Huh… AH! _

“What did you just say?!” Sayaka cried, “Witness! Was there someone staying with Andou-san?”

“OBJECTION!” Mukuro shouted, sweat rolling down her cheek, “I object! That was… objectionable!”

The judge replied, “The witness will answer the question.”

Bandai said, “Ah… Yes, there was. A man.”

Judge Kirigiri said, “Why was this not in your testimony?”

Bandai rubbed his neck, “Don’t mix up your corn fields! Er… Prosecutor Ikusaba specifically said not to mention it, unless I was asked.”

Sayaka’s head snapped to look at Mukuro, whose face had twisted into a snarl. 

_ You KNEW?! _

“Concerning…” murmured the judge. 

Sayaka turned back to Bandai, “So… Ruruka Andou checked into a twin room with a man. Am I correct so far?”

“Y-Yes…” 

Sayaka continued, a smile playing onto her face, “And when you came to deliver room service, that man was not around?”

Bandai nodded.

Sayaka turned to the judge, “Your Honour! As we now know of another person who may be involved with the murder… I hold that its impossible to judge the defendant!"

“This is ludicrous!” Mukuro responded, “Your Honour, the man has nothing to do with the murder!”

Judge Kirigiri went deep into thought. Sayaka crossed her fingers under her bench, praying with everything that she had.

“The court… acknowledges the defence. I want both sides to look into this matter for tomorrow. Am I understood?”

Mukuro bit down on her lip, “Y-Yes, Your Honour.”

The judge banged down his gavel, “That is all for the trial of Junko Enoshima today. Court is adjourned!”

-

**September 7th, 2:24 PM** ****  
**District Court** **  
** **Defendant Lobby #1**

_ I… can’t believe we made it through that. _

“M-Maizono-san! You were amazing in there!” Junko cried, her eyes bright.

Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck, “Oh, I was just doing my job… but thank you. It’s very appreciated.”

Junko clasped her hands, “I haven’t seen something like that in a long time. You were so cool! Though… the prosecutor was too.”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “Ikusaba-san tried to have you found guilty of murder.”

“Yeah,” Junko said, a far off look entering her eyes, “Yeah.”

Sayaka quickly added, “We’re close! I’ve got a great lead to follow up on now.”

Junko asked, “A lead? What do you mean?”

“The man with Andou-san,” Sayaka clarified, “He has to be at the bottom of this mess. I’m going to get you out of here for sure!”

Junko nodded, “Ah! By the way, what happened to her?”

Sayaka said, “I heard they took her down for questioning. They want to confirm if she really did plant the wiretap, since she never confessed in court.”

_ I guess I’ll visit her too… _

Junko said, “Thank you, by the way. For sticking your neck out for me.”

Sayaka smiled, “It’s all in the job description. Sit tight! You’re on the way to freedom right now!”

-

**I asked for a full record of Ruruka Andou’s testimony, but now that I have it, I don’t think it’ll be very useful.**

**Most of it was all lies… the only part that wasn’t stricken was the part about Chisa-san running ‘to the right.’**

**Either way, I have to get investigating! Enoshima-san doesn’t belong in the detention centre, and I’m the only one who can get her out!**   
  
  
**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanna know why this chapter took so long? bandai. holy shit he is IMPOSSIBLE to write. shout out to the ndrv3 ao3 discord for helping. anyways my fingers hurt, cranes symbolize honour and justice, please comment if you like this fic i can't write without support


	4. Turnabout Saviour (1-2 Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of suicide!

**DAY TWO INVESTIGATION**

 

**September 7th, 3:11PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

“Oh!” Ruruka gasped as she settled down in the hard plastic chair on the other side of the window, “You came to visit me?”

Sayaka shrugged, “Well, I do have things to ask you-”

Ruruka snaps, “Well, too bad! I don’t ever want to see you again! You’ve completely ruined my life. Everyone thinks that I tapped the victim’s phone.”

“Well,” Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “didn’t you?”

Ruruka clammed her mouth shut almost instantly.

_ Oh dear. _

Sayaka said, “About the man who was with you in your hotel room… Could you tell me about him? Maybe his name?”

Ruruka curled her lip, “Not on your life.”

Sayaka sighed, “Really? I bet you could. What about where he works, at least?”

“I’m not talking to you,” Ruruka replied.

_ Great. Great. _

_ - _

**September 7th**

**Matsuda Law Offices**

After spending nearly half an hour trying to get something useful out of Ruruka, Sayaka left with a headache. She had a few places that she wanted to visit before it got late, and she had wasted enough time with the pink haired woman as it was.

According to the secretary, Matsuda was ‘out’ again. In Sayaka’s opinion, he was trying to avoid running into her again.

_ I still have so many questions to ask him… _

She glanced around the office, trying to place the strange feeling that she had forming in her stomach. It hit her as she spotted the discoloured wall, and did a double take.

“Wasn’t there a painting there before?” Sayaka murmured, “Like… a really ugly one?”

_ What was it even of? I can’t remember. _

Sayaka took a few aimless steps, running her hand along the edge of Matsuda’s desk. As she did so, her fingers brushed against a strange film. She turned her head to see two photographs lying on the desk, upside down. On the backs were ‘DL-6 Incident - Exhibit A’ and ‘DL-6 Incident - Exhibit B.’

She looked over her shoulder, then flipped the two photos over. One was of an older woman with light blue hair, while the other was of a young man. He had white blonde hair, and there was a piercing gaze in his eyes.

Sayaka stared at them for a few seconds. She didn’t recognize either of these people, but she couldn’t help but feel as if they were important.

_ They could be important evidence… Especially on the grounds of getting a certain someone to talk to me. _

Still, they weren’t her photos. Her hands brushed over them again, then grabbed the one with the man, and tucked it quietly into her pocket.

_ I guess I’m going back… Didn’t think it would be so soon. _

_ - _

**September 7th**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Rooms**

“YOU AGAIN?!” Ruruka shouted, “I don’t want to talk to you, and that’s final! Leave me alone!”

Sayaka blearily lowered herself into the chair, “Nice to see you too.”

Ruruka scowled, “I’m not telling you anything.”

Sayaka reached into her pocket, produced the photo of the man that she had swiped from Matsuda’s desk, and pressed it to the glass without a word.

Ruruka tensed, “Yoi-chan-! Er-”

“‘Yoi-chan’ huh?” Sayaka said, placing the photograph down, “I take it that he’s the man that was in your hotel room?”

Ruruka crossed her arms, “N-No! You’ve got that wrong!”

Sayaka leaned back in her seat, “Fine. I don’t need you to talk, I’ll just take this photo to the press. I bet they’d have a  _ field day _ with this. After all, if he really saw the murder, he shouldn’t be in hiding!”

Ruruka hissed, “Ugh! I hope you choke on your hair dye!”

_ You’re one to talk! _

Sayaka put her hand to her chin, “Suit yourself. Did you know that you can be indicted as an accomplice to the murder, considering that you insist on protecting this man? That will be much worse on you than a simple wiretapping charge.”

Ruruka shut her eyes, “Okay! You win!”

_ Thank goodness... _

“That man…” Ruruka said slowly, “is Sonosuke Izayoi. He’s the president of Bluecorp, which is… Well, it looks like a confectionary company. He’s as much my boss as I am his. We work together to gather information.”

Sayaka said, “Gather information? Is that why you had Chisa-san’s phone tapped?”

Ruruka slammed her fist on the desk, “I told you, that wasn’t me! Y-Yoi-chan must have planted it. He told me not to let anyone open that drawer.”

Sayaka said, “And so he was with you on the night of the murder? Or was he… elsewhere?”

Ruruka ran a hand through her hair, “I… I can’t.”

“Then could you at least give me directions to Bluecorp?” Sayaka asked, “I’ll just talk to him myself.”

Ruruka sighed, “It’s your funeral, Lawyer-san.”

Sayaka gulped.

-

**September 7th**

**Bluecorp Confectionary**

**CEO’s Office**

The second that Sayaka entered the office, she was struck by the surreal decor. In the corner, lifting up a globe, was a man. The golden desk also had strange, muscular men as its legs. However, the strangest thing of all was hanging on the wall - the ugliest painting that Sayaka had ever seen.

_ Wait, what? _

Before she had time to think about it further, a voice interrupted.

“Greetings. May I enquire on your name?”

Sayaka spun around. The white blond haired man from the photograph was standing there, his hands wrapped protectively around his chest. She raised an eyebrow at his blood red coat, but decided not to comment on it.

“Your name?” he repeated.

“A-Ah,” she said, “Sayaka Maizono.”

He nodded. His face was completely devoid of emotion, and it made the hairs on her neck stand on end. He pushed past her, then said, “Sonosuke Izayoi, as you may have guessed. I’m the CEO of Bluecorp. It’s… a pleasure to meet you.”

_ Eck, this guy’s really freaky. _

The building had appeared to be a confectionary when Sayaka had approached it, and up until she’d reached the office, she had almost been fooled by it.

“I take it you must be fresh out of law school,” Izayoi continued, his voice droning, “Otherwise… we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

_ What on earth does he mean by that? _

“No matter,” Izayoi said, “So tell me… Why have you come to visit?”

Sayaka said, “About Ruruka Andou… Am I correct in saying that you work with her?”

Izayoi nodded, “Mmhm. She is my co-president, in all except actual title. She makes the  _ dewicious  _ sweets that we serve in the shop.”

“She's been arrested on suspicion of wiretapping a recent murder victim,” Sayaka led, “What do you know about that?”

He tutted, “Tapping phones is certainly not in her job description. It's really a shame that it has turned out this way… but a mere wiretapping won't keep her in prison very long, assuming she's even found guilty.”

_ Why is he acting like this? There's no doubt about it, something is up with him.  _

Sayaka asked, “On the night of the murder, were you in Andou-san’s hotel room?”

Izayoi yawned, “Who can really say? I am a very busy person. I may have been there, and I may not have been. The devil’s in the details.”

_ I’d really appreciate a straight answer for once. _

“If you really want me to talk, put me on the witness stand,” Izayoi added, “Although… I doubt that you’re capable of it.”

_ Actually, now that I think about it… Why didn’t the prosecution call him as a witness today? Theoretically, he should have ‘seen’ the same thing Andou-san did. _

Seeing the confused look on her face, Izayoi smirked, “Ah… The courts, the police force… They are my playthings. What is more amusing than a toy that will do anything you ask of it?”

_...Creep. _

“What kind of a company is Bluecorp, anyways?” Sayaka asked, “I don’t think that you’re  _ actually _ a confectionary company.”

Izayoi replied, “Such amazing detective skills that you possess.”

Sayaka glared at him.

“We buy and sell various types of information,” Izayoi elaborated, “Are you looking to make an investment? I’m certain that I have a cheque that could make you very happy indeed.”

_ Information, huh? Somehow, I get the feeling that he’s really talking about something else. _

Sayaka glanced at the ugly painting on the wall, wrinkled her nose, then said, “Could I ask you about your… painting?”

Izayoi said, “What of it?”

“It’s…” Sayaka paused, “Well, I’ve seen it before. Yesterday in fact.”

“And?” Izayoi questioned, “Are you hoping to buy it? I’m afraid that I have no intention of parting with it… not with the likes of you, at any rate.”

Sayaka shook her head, “No… Why is the painting hanging on  _ your _ wall?

Izayoi was quiet for a long moment, “Maizo-no way, was it?”

“Maizono,” Sayaka responded firmly.

Izayoi smirked again, “It appears that you don’t seem to grasp your position here. What are you, again?”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “I’m a lawyer-”

“No. You are a ‘mere’ lawyer,” Izayoi said, “Worth nothing… just like that hideous excuse for an attorney, Matsunyet.”

With that, he took a step back. Sayaka didn’t have time to register what he was doing, before his fist made impact with her face. She stumbled back a few steps, clutching her jaw.

_ What the hell?! _

Izayoi said, “Tell me, what are you going to do now? Charge me with assault? Nobody would ever listen to you over me. The courts do all my bidding… but I don’t expect you to understand. We come from very different worlds.”

Sayaka bared her teeth, but found herself unable to fight back verbally.

“Why don’t you ask Matsunyet himself, if you want to know so badly? I’m sure that he’d tell you what it’s like to live only for personal profit,” Izayoi said, “Now get out. If you come back here, do not expect to receive the same courtesy as before.”

Sayaka stared at him for a long moment, then nodded silently, and left the CEO’s Office with her head low.

_ I’ll get to the bottom of this if it kills me… just you wait! _

-

**September 7th**

**Matsuda Law Offices**

This time, Matsuda was in his office. However, he seemed so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice as Sayaka came inside.

“Excuse me… Matsuda-san?” Sayaka called out.

He jumped, “Hm? Ah… You. You were certainly something at the trial today.”

Sayaka blinked, “You were there?”

Matsuda nodded slowly, “I was. Something was bothering me all last night, and I couldn’t get any sleep. That poor kid... all on her own.”

_ If you were so worried for her, then why didn’t you defend her when I asked?! _

“Can I ask again about your refusal?” Sayaka said, “I mean… I think I have a right to know at this point.”

Matsuda clenched his fist around the pen he was currently holding, “I don’t think that I can tell you now.”

_ Well, I’ve got a hunch on something that should get you to talk… _

“Just now, I visited a place called Bluecorp. Have you heard of it?” Sayaka led.

Matsuda’s face twitched, “So what if I have?”

Sayaka responded, “Well, after visiting there, there’s something very important that’s bothering me, and I think you’re the one to help me.”

“Out with it, then,” Matsuda spat, his hands quivering.

Sayaka said, “That painting you had hanging in here yesterday, the one you said that you had no intention of parting with… I found it in Sonosuke Izayoi’s office.”

Matsuda leaned back in his seat, “So you noticed… I suppose it would be hard not to. It’s a large and beautiful painting.”

_ Yeah I wouldn’t agree with the last adjective. _

Sayaka replied, “I know that you and Izayoi are connected. You can try to hide it all you like, but I know what’s going on.”

“Do you now?” Matsuda asked, a weary expression entering his eyes, “Would you care to share this information?”

Sayaka said, “He’s got something on you, doesn’t he? Blackmail. I’d say the painting is proof enough, wouldn’t you?”

Matsuda rubbed his face. He looked older than he had just a few minutes ago, “Heh… I never thought my deepest secret would be figured out by such an amateur attorney… Maybe I’m losing my touch.”

_ That’s ‘ace’ attorney to you! _

“Sonosuke Izayoi… and his company as a whole, excels at finding people’s weaknesses. He and his co-president make their living through intimidation,” Matsuda began quietly, “I know that I’ve been paying them for nine years now.”

_ Nine years… _

Matsuda continued, “It’s all because of something called the ‘DL-6 Incident.’ You may have already figured that part out.”

_ That’s what was on those photographs! _

“That was why I couldn’t have defended Junko Enoshima,” Matsuda said, “Izayoi would have destroyed me even more than he already has. He has an iron grip on the nation.”

Sayaka blinked, “What do you mean?”

Matsuda replied, “He owns people. Judges, officers, attorneys, politicians… anyone he wants, he has in his velvet lined pocket.”

_ Oh god… He wasn’t kidding when he called them toys. _

“What about the DL-6 Incident?” Sayaka asked, “I’ve never heard of it.”

Matsuda said, “That’s the sorting code the police gave it. Nine years ago… I received a request from a spirit medium… One Miaya Gekkogahara.”

“Gekkogahara?” Sayaka responded.

Matsuda nodded, “Yes. She was Junko Enoshima’s mother. She was involved in the investigation of a murder case that remains unsolved to this day. When she failed, the police called her a fraud.”

_ Isn’t this what Enoshima-san told me about yesterday? _

“I did my best to cover it up, and Yukizome and I helped Enoshima out of the mess she found herself in after. That, was the DL-6 Incident,” Matsuda said quietly.

Sayaka blinked, “Wait, but why did you get blackmailed over it?”

Matsuda sighed, “The police didn't want the fact that a medium was involved public, so everything involving the investigation of this case was top secret. But somehow… Izayoi found out that I had a connection to the case, and… convinced me to sell him the secrets for riches. It is my greatest shame to this very day.”

_ Oh my god… After all the faith Enoshima-san had in you too! _

“The police went looking for the person who sold them out,” Matsuda continued, “And Izayoi came back… but this time, he came with blackmail.”

“I see,” Sayaka murmured.

Matsuda said, “If you’re foolish enough to go after him, see what Yukizome left behind. She was following him for years, you know. Maybe you can finish what she started… but don’t count on it.”

_ Thanks for the vote of confidence. _

Aloud, she said, “I will. Thank you very much for your time, Matsuda-san.”

He shrugged, “Just get the girl free. That’s all that matters now.”

_ Okay, Chisa-san. What did you have on this guy? _

-

**September 7th**

**Yukizome & Co. Law Offices**

“This room seems so normal…”

With the police finished their investigation, the entire office was deserted. The area under the window was still blocked off, but Sayaka didn’t want to stand over there anyways. She went right for the bookshelf behind the desk. Chisa kept all her old case files there. The current ones were hidden in a loose spot under the carpet that was covered by her favourite plant.

Sayaka leafed through the files, trying to see if there was anything she could discern. Chisa - like any rational Japanese person - organized her files by the latin alphabet, which meant that it was all that much harder for Sayaka to read. There wasn’t much in the first few folders, but her hands froze over the latin ‘G.’

She pulled the file off the shelf and carefully read through it, until a particular set of kanji caught her eye. Scrawled in Chisa’s familiar handwriting was a short message.

_ 月光ヶ原 美彩  _

_ “I have tarnished my family’s name.” ← With those words, Miaya Gekkogahara vanished, never to be seen again by the likes of the common citizen. At the insistence of Junko Enoshima, I have peered into this case, and will unravel it for her sake. I know of two men who are involved in this. One is Yasuke Matsuda, the man who exchanged the secret behind the channelling for riches… and the man who sold the information to the press. His name is _

Sayaka pressed her thumb onto the page, but the record had stopped there, almost as if Chisa had forgotten to finish writing it.

“So Chisa-san knew about Matsuda-san’s involvement…” Sayaka murmured.

She placed the file back, and continued looking through. The section ‘I’ that should have contained information on Izayoi was completely gone. Somehow, that didn’t feel like a coincidence.

Sayaka moved down the files, mindlessly shuffling through. There wasn’t anything of interest for many folders, not until the ‘S’ one. For whatever reason, nearly one hundred reports of gruesome suicides were crammed inside.

“What the hell?” Sayaka said, flipping through them. Most of them involved famous politicians or movie stars. 

_ Why does Chisa-san have… Oh my god. _

At the top of most of the files, with faint pencil lines that seemed to barely grace the page, was  _ ‘Izayoi.’ _

_ She must have figured that he was involved in these… God, the more I find out about this man, the more I hate his guts. _

Silently, she slipped one of the files into the inside of her suit.

_ Time to take action. _

-

**September 7th**

**Bluecorp Confectionary**

**CEO’s Office**

Izayoi took one look at Sayaka and curled his lip, “My my… You’re quite the persistent little bluebird, aren’t you?”

“There’s something I have to ask you,” Sayaka responded, brushing off the creepy sounding comment.

Izayoi said, “I would prefer if you ceased bothering me. After all, I am a very busy man. You wouldn’t want a nasty little accident to come to you, now would you?”

_ Ugh… No, I have to do this. This is the last clue that Chisa-san left me. I don’t have anything else! _

Sayaka walked up to the desk and placed the article down so he could see it, “This is about the suicide of a government official who was previously embezzling funds.”

Izayoi glanced at it, “And how does something like this concern me?”

“Well,” Sayaka said, “I found it in Chisa Yukizome’s office. She has a lot of files like this. And all of them are marked with your name.”

Izayoi bristled.

“You were blackmailing this man!” Sayaka asserted, “And sold him out when he was no longer useful to you. Not just this man… you’re involved with hundreds of suicides like this, all over Japan! Bluecorp is built on blackmail alone.”

He leaned in, letting her see the grime under his fingernails as he pressed his hands to his chin, “This is a very peculiar accusation. Maizo-no-way… Is this really what you should be doing with your time? Shouldn’t you really be looking for Yukizome’s killer?”

With that, he pressed a button on his desk.

**“Secretary’s office.”**

Izayoi said smoothly, “Maizo-no-way will be leaving now.”

**“Of course sir. I’ll send someone up right away.”**

Sayaka narrowed her eyes, “You’re right, of course. I should be hunting down to killer in this case… And I’ve done it. He’s sitting in front of me.”

Izayoi met her eyes. Without breaking away from her intense gaze, he pressed the button on his desk again, “We won’t be needing an escort. Instead, please connect me to Prosecutor’s Office.”

**“Yes, sir. One moment, please.”**

The interphone buzzed, and then the voice of a weary sounding man came on,  **“Izayoi? Why are you calling me so late?”**

Izayoi smirked, “Greetings, Chief Prosecutor. I’ve changed my mind, I would like to testify tomorrow in the Yukizome case.”

**“What? I thought you didn’t want to go the court?”**

“I told you, I changed my mind. I witnessed the murder… and that makes me a very important witness,” Izayoi said, “One other thing… send the police here right away. The woman is standing over me now, and could become quite violent.”

The Chief Prosecutor took a moment to respond,  **“What woman? What are you talking about?”**

Izayoi tutted, “Pay attention. The killer, of course! Send the police, and quickly.” With that, he took his hand off the button.

“W-What?!” Sayaka exclaimed.

Izayoi smirked, “It is all as I said. You are a mere lawyer. Now you will be tried as Yukizome’s killer… and no lawyer worth anything will defend you.”

_ I feel… faint… How did it end up like this? _

As if on cue, Nidai burst through the office doors, “Detective Nekomaru Nidai reporting for duty, sir!”

Izayoi spun around in his chair like a villain on a bad cartoon, “Ahh… Nidai-keiji, I present to you, the person who killed Chisa Yukizome. Take this despicable human being into custody at once.”

Nidai’s eyes went wide.

-

**Without another word, Nidai-keiji placed me under arrest. Being led out of the building in handcuffs was quite possibly the most humiliating position I had been in for a long time.**

**As I was dragged into the Detention Center, I caught a glimpse of Enoshima-san. She was completely freed, and looked happier than I had ever seen her. She beamed and waved at the sight of me… and then froze when she saw me being lead into the cell she had just been freed from, a great deep despair forming on her face.**

**I could only stare at her helplessly as she clutched her shoulder. Sorry, Enoshima-san. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.**

-

**September 8th, 3:37PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

Only one day had passed since the first trial. After hours of questioning, Sayaka had sat alone in her cell, devising up a plan. Her trial began the next day, and there was no doubt that Izayoi had a trap set up for her. The only thing she had going her way was that she was able to refuse the prefecture assigned attorney.

When told that she had a visitor, Sayaka had followed the guard mindlessly to the Visitor’s Room. Junko was sitting in the chair on the other side, looking stressed.

“Hi, Maizono-san,” she croaked, when Sayaka had gotten herself seated, “Thanks for getting me out of detention.”

Sayaka smiled wearily, “I’m proud of you for staying strong. It’s too bad that we’ve switched places.” She explained everything that had gone down since the two had last met, wincing as Junko became even more distressed.

“I can’t believe this!” Junko exclaimed, slamming her fist against the counter, “How many lives does that jerk have to destroy before he’s satisfied?! My mother, Chisa, and now you! Is there anything that I can do?”

Sayaka laughed weakly, “Can you break me out of this place?”

Junko beamed, “Oh, a jail break? Easy! I’ll get a hacksaw while the hardware store is still open!”

“Wait, no-”

“And a rope ladder!” Junko continued, “Oh, and a getaway car. Can you drive? I can’t, so-”

Sayaka waved her arms, “I was kidding! Please don’t actually do that!”

Junko deflated, “Then what  _ can  _ I do? I’m not sitting back and letting him walk all over people anymore!”

_ I don’t know… You’re a spirit medium. Is there anything you can do? _

Sayaka said, “I guess… Come to court tomorrow. We’ll take Izayoi down together.”

Junko slammed her palms together, “Okay! I’ll be there, I swear!”

-

**Here we are, in the wake of an era, and crime still stays the same. Or rather, it’s worse. There’s so much of an abundance now that lengthy court trials are no longer possible.**

**Only a few years ago, a three day trial system was implemented. Most finish within a day… and with a guilty verdict too. A trial lasting three days is almost unheard of.**

**And here I am… back in the defendant’s seat. But I know that tomorrow’s witness is the true culprit. It’s me or him! And I don’t die easy!**

  
  
**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw character predictions give me life so please. please tell me.


	5. Turnabout Saviour (1-2 Part Four)

**DAY THREE TRIAL**

 

**September 9th, 9:52AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby #1**

_ Ugh… I don’t think I’ve ever been so tense before. _

It was less than ten minutes before the trial began. Sayaka could feel her heart slamming wildly against her chest. 

Luckily for her, Junko had less nerves and more pent up energy, “This is it, Maizono-san! The final battle!”

Sayaka nodded, “One way or another… This case is going to end today. Are you ready for it?”

Junko nodded seriously, “I’ll do whatever it takes to help you out!”

_ Here’s hoping… _

Suddenly, Junko tensed, “A-Ah! L-Look!” She pointed towards the door to the lobby, which had just been opened. Sayaka felt her heart rise to her throat.

_ Prosecutor Ikusaba… What’s she doing here? _

Mukuro crossed the room with grace, and stopped just in front of the two. Curtly, she said, “Yesterday, I received a call from the public prosecutor’s office. I was told that whatever Sonosuke Izayoi says in his testimony today… Will be the absolute truth. No matter what you do, the judge will listen to me.”

_ Don’t tell me that Judge Kirigiri’s in that slimeball’s pocket too! _

Sayaka said, “So you’re telling me that I’m going to be found of guilty, end of story? No musical reprise?”

Mukuro frowned, “I will do whatever it takes to get my guilty verdict, Maizono. Anything.”

“How?!” Junko burst, “How can you torment innocent people?! I don’t understand!”

“Innocent? How can we know that?” Mukuro said, looking Sayaka in the eye, “The guilty always lie to avoid being caught… There’s no way to tell who is innocent, and who is guilty. So isn’t it best for me to do everything in my power to get every defendant declared guilty?”

Sayaka sighed quietly, “Ikusaba… You’ve changed so much.”

Junko blinked, “Huh?”

Mukuro stared into her eyes for a long moment. During one painfully short second, there was a note of familiarity, but it was quickly replaced by her usual cold demeanor.

“Don’t expect any special treatment, Sayaka Maizono,” Mukuro replied. With that, she turned around, leaving the two of them behind in the lobby.

Junko looked over at Sayaka, an uneasy look on her face, “Do… Do you know her?”

Sayaka shut her eyes, “It’s a long story. And court’s going to start any second now.”

Most of all, she didn’t feel up to sharing it in the slightest.

“Actually, that reminds me,” Junko said, glancing around the room, “Where the heck is your lawyer? We can’t start without them!”

Sayaka forced a small smile, “Oh, don’t worry. She’s already here.”

Junko blinked, “Oh god, don’t tell me that you mean  _ me! _ I have no defence attorney in my blood, not any! I’m really sorry!”

Sayaka chuckled, “No, no, not you. I’m going to be defending myself.”

“Can… Can you do that?” Junko asked.

Sayaka shrugged, “It’s not advisable, per say, especially if you’re not a lawyer, but it’s not unheard of.”

Junko asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Sayaka nodded firmly, and turned to face the doors that would lead them to the courtroom, “I am. Come on, let’s do this!”

-

**September 9th, 10:00AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom #1**

“The court is now in session for the trial of Sayaka Maizono,” Judge Kirigiri stated, banging his gavel down and issuing silence in the gallery.

Mukuro spoke smoothly, “The prosecution is ready, Your Honour.”

Sayaka said, “The defence is ready, Your Honour.”

The judge examined her carefully, “Maizono-kun, are you certain that you are up for this role?”

“Yes, Your Honour,” Sayaka said, “I will be defending myself, and I understand the risks.”

The judge nodded, “Very well, if you insist. Ikusaba-kenji, your opening statement, please.”

Mukuro cleared her throat, “As the details of the insidious event are already quite clear to the court, today, we shall hear the testimony of a man witness to the defendant’s crime.”

“I see,” the judge said, “The prosecution may call its first witness.”

_ Whoa, whoa! This is going way too easy! Why wasn’t Ikusaba asked why she didn’t call this witness yesterday?! Almost as if… the judge already knows why. _

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka called out, wincing as Junko flinched from her position beside her, “Why did this witness not testify during the trial against Junko Enoshima?”

Mukuro sighed, “My  _ sincerest _ apologies. Izayoi-san is a very busy man, after all. And at the time, I believed that Andou-san’s opinion was all that would be needed. I hope the court can forgive this error.”

The judge said, “Understood. Thank you for your humility, Ikusaba-kenji.”

_ Great. She gets to look really cool, and I get nowhere. _

Mukuro cleared her throat, “The prosecution calls Sonosuke Izayoi to the stand!”

Junko bristled beside her as the bailiffs lead in the white blonde man. He walked with complete confidence all the way to the witness stand. 

“We have to make him burn,” Junko hissed, “I want to see that  _ despair _ that crosses his face when it happens.”

Sayaka whispered back, “Easy there. We have a lot of fighting ahead of us.”

Mukuro said, “Please state your name and occupation for the court.”

Izayoi sighed, looking almost  _ bored _ to be there, “Sonosuke Izayoi… I am the CEO, or the president of Bluecorp Confectionary.”

“And where were you on the night of the murder?” The judge asked. 

Izayoi said, “In Room 303 at the Gatewater Hotel, with Ruruka Andou.”

Mukuro said, “Which would be where you witnessed the murder. So that of course, begs the question, what is it that you saw?”

The judge nodded, “You may begin your testimony, witness.”

_ Okay… If I can’t rip his testimony to shreds, then this’ll be the end of me! ...Why does it feel like it’s the end of the world, and I’m the last one standing? _

Junko hissed, “Let him have it!”

**Witness Testimony #1**

**‘Witness’s Account’**

**_“Hmph. It was just about_ **

**_nine at night.”_ **

**_“I was reading some papers_ **

**_over by the window.”_ **

**_“It was just then that I_ **

**_heard a bedlam outside.”_ **

**_“I peered outside, and noticed that_ **

**_the commotion came from_ **

**_the building across the way.”_ **

**_“That was when I saw a_ **

**_lovely bluebird attacking_ **

**_a woman with long hair.”_ **

**_“And of course, that bluebird_ **

**_was none other than the lawyer_ **

**_standing at the defence bench.”_ **

**_“I called over Ruruka who had_ **

**_just recieved room service outside._ **

**_She too, was shocked.”_ **

**_“The victim ran away, but the_ **

**_culprit gave chase."_ **

**_“And then… it was_ **

**_all over.”_ **

“Hmm…” Judge Kirigiri murmured, “If things are as you have testified, then the defendant is most certainly guilty. Defendant, er, Maizono-kun, you may begin your cross examination.”

Sayaka nodded, “Yes, Your Honour.”

_ Okay… let’s press his buttons! _

The stenographer began to read out the testimony.

**_“Hmph. It was just about_ **

**_nine at night.”_ **

“HOLD IT! How did you know the time?”

Izayoi scoffed, “I own a watch. Moreover, Ruruka asked to receive room service at exactly nine, and she had gotten up only moments prior.”

_ Guess that would be too easy… _

**_“It was just then that I_ **

**_heard a bedlam outside.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka threw out her arm, “A… ‘bedlam?’”

Izayoi nodded, “Indeed. I would assume it was when you began your assault on the victim.”

**_“I peered outside, and noticed that_ **

**_the commotion came from_ **

**_the building across the way.”_ **

Sayaka shouted, “HOLD IT! So up until then, you hadn’t glanced outside?”

“What reason would I have for that?” Izayoi responded, “I care not about the exploits of others.”

_ Says the man who makes a living off of spying on people… _

**_“That was when I saw a_ **

**_lovely bluebird attacking_ **

**_a woman with long hair.”_ **

“H-HOLD IT! L-Lovely bluebird?!” Sayaka replied.

Mukuro said, “Defence, please don’t try to distract the court with meaningless commentary.”

The judge nodded, “Indeed. Please continue the testimony.”

**_“And of course, that bluebird_ **

**_was none other than the lawyer_ **

**_standing at the defence bench.”_ **

Sayaka cried, “HOLD IT! That statement directly contradicts Andou-san’s testimony from yesterday! I was not described once during it!”

Izayoi said, “It is not my fault that my dear Ruruka happens to have poor vision. However, I am very proud of my eyesight, and am certain that you were the assailant.”

**_“The victim ran away, but the_ **

**_culprit gave chase.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka tried, “Please, could you be more detailed in this. I’d say the court would prefer to have a clearer picture in their minds.”

“If you insist,” Izayoi said, “Let’s see… the victim ran to the left, and you ran after her, then struck her with the statue.”

_ Okay… I guess that’s-- wrong. That’s wrong! _

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka declared, a grin coming to her face, “Witness, you’ve made a grave error. Your testimony directly contradicts Andou-san’s testimony! On the record, she clearly stated that the victim ran to the ‘right!’”

Izayoi’s smirk faltered, “It’s simple, the record is mistaken.”

Sayaka responded, “That’s an insult to our stenographer, and to the ears of everyone in this room! And besides, there’s another problem. Your Honour, could you please project the floor plans of the office?”

The judge nodded, “Of course.”

Sayaka left her desk and approached the screen. She picked up a pointer, and gestured to the plans, “Look here. This is where the victim was! If she ran to the left, as you now claim…” Sayaka moved the pointer, “She would have been running away from the door!”

She returned to the defence bench, trying to stop a smile from playing on her lips.

Izayoi seemed genuinely confused, “But I… I did see her run to the left.”

Junko crossed her arms, “I… don’t think he’s lying about that. I mean, look at his face!”

_ Hm. But that can't be right… Unless he really did see… Wait a minute! _

The judge banged his gavel, “Maizono-kun! Can you solve this contradiction?”

Sayaka responded, “Both witnesses are telling the truth, actually.”

_ For once. _

Mukuro scoffed, “Ridiculous! It’s not possible for them both to be right. I thought you were going to clear things up, not make them more difficult!”

Sayaka said, “No, there is one scenario that would explain the conflicting accounts. Obviously, the current witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel!”

The judge said, “What? Maizono-kun, what do you mean?”

“Yes,” Mukuro cut in, “Please elaborate. I implore you to. Where could the witness have been, if not in the hotel?”

Sayaka smiled, “In the law offices of Yukizome and Co.!” She crossed to the screen again, and gestured to the dot marked  _ Killer _ with the stick, “Specifically, he was here. If he was watching from this point, when the victim ran for the door, it would appears as if she was running to the left!”

Mukuro threw out her arm, “This is absurd! Your Honour, strike down the defence’s statements! That is where the  _ killer _ was standing!”

Alarm broke out in the gallery. The judge banged his gavel furiously, “Order! Anyone making a disturbance will be held in contempt! Now, Maizono-kun… what exactly are you suggesting?”

Mukuro said, “The defence's accusation is baseless and ludicrous!”

Sayaka glared at her as she made her way back to her bench. 

Izayoi, strangely enough, began to chuckle, “You amuse me so. Forgive me for this, but I actually remembered something. I apologize for being unclear in my testimony. May I be allowed to revise it?”

“Yes, you may,” the judge said. 

_ Good luck… Broken testimonies are stuck like that! _

**Witness Testimony #2**

**She Ran to the ‘Left’**

**“Both Ruruka’s testimony**

**and my own were correct.”**

**“When you first assaulted the**

**victim, she ran to the left.”**

**“You then hit her over the head.**

**I saw this.”**

**“With the last of her strength, she**

**ran to the right.”**

**“At this point, I called Ruruka**

**to the window.”**

**“You chased her down and**

**delivered the final blow, which**

**Is what Ruruka saw.**

**“You hit the victim twice!”**

The judge nodded, “That does indeed make sense. Maizono-kun, will you cross-examine the testimony?”

Sayaka nodded, “Yes, Your Honour!”

“Maizono-san…” Junko whispered, “Did you hear…”

Sayaka smiled at her, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this one.”

The stenographer then began to read. Sayaka waited until the end of the testimony, trying to hide a smile.

**“You hit the victim twice!”**

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka shouted, “Witness, the victim died from a single blow! The official autopsy doesn’t lie!”

_ I swear, if there’s ANOTHER updated report… _

Mukuro said, “OBJECTION! Your Honour, the witness is merely confused. I’d like to request a ten minute recess for him to gather his thoughts.”

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka replied, “The witness is confused because he’s lying! The defence requests that there be no break!”

The judge went silent for a long moment. Sayaka held her breath, crossing her fingers underneath the desk. Finally, he said, “I ask the witness to please revise his testimony.”

Izayoi seemed shaken, “Y… Yes, Your Honour.”

**Witness Testimony #3**

**‘The Two Accounts’**

**_“I… looked out my window_ **

**_when I heard that thing fall.”_ **

**_“Then I saw Yukizome run_ **

**_to the left.”_ **

**_“The killer, you, swung at_ **

**_her, but she dodged.”_ **

**_“Then she... turned and_ **

**_ran for the door.”_ **

**_“And you did her in with_ **

**_one single blow."_ **

The judge looked at Izayoi skeptically, “Indeed… Maizono-kun, your cross-examination, please.”

_ This is almost over… _

“He’s getting a lot less talkative,” Junko murmured.

Sayaka nodded, “He’s scared… He knows that I’m going to catch him on something soon enough!”

_ Let’s do this! _

**_“I… looked out my window_ **

**_when I heard that thing fall.”_ **

“HOLD IT! ‘Thing?’” Sayaka questioned.

Izayoi amended, “My apologies… the glass light stand.”

_ Right… Chisa-san’s brand new accessory for the office. _

Junko nudged Sayaka, “Hey, doesn’t that sound a little weird to you?”

Sayaka nodded discreetly, “His story is falling apart."

“Take him down,” Junko murmured, so quiet that Sayaka figured she wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“Witness!” Sayaka declared, “Please, properly fix your statement!”

Izayoi said, “Er, yes… I looked out my window when I heard something fall… and a light stand was lying on the floor when I saw inside the office.”

_ And… there it is. _

“OBJECTION! Izayoi-san, it would be impossible for you to have seen the light stand on the floor!” Sayaka shouted.

Izayoi flinched, but regained his composure, “What makes you say that?”

Sayaka responded, “Because the stand broke into pieces when it fell! Just by looking at the glass shards, there’s no way to tell that it used to be a light stand!”

Izayoi said, “There’s no problem… I saw the light stand earlier, when I first arrived in my room. I took a moment to appreciate the view, and saw it then.”

The judge nodded, “Of course, that makes sense.”

“OBJECTION!” Sayaka called out, “No, Your Honour, that statement is impossible! Izayoi-san could not have seen the light stand! In fact,  _ no _ person in the hotel could have seen the stand before it fell!”

Judge Kirigiri frowned, “Oh, how so? Do you have evidence of this statement?”

Sayaka nodded and crossed back over to the screen, waving the pointing stick at the floor map, “TAKE THAT! If you were to look through the window of the office, you would not be able to see the light stand, as it is off in the corner!”

Whispers broke out in the gallery.

“If Izayoi-san was in the hotel as he claims, then he couldn’t have seen the light stand!” Sayaka proclaimed, “The only way for him to have seen it, was if he was inside the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices! In other words… he was in the office in the moment that it fell!”

Izayoi let out a deafening scream that silenced even the loudest voices in the gallery.

Sayaka said gently, “Izayoi-san… You did it, didn’t you?”

_ I can almost taste the verdict… Not Guilty seems so sweet right now.” _

“OBJECTION!”

Sayaka jumped, and whipped her head to see Mukuro slamming her desk. 

_ Drat! I forgot about Ikusaba! _

Mukuro said, “Izayoi-san… I think the time has come. Shouldn’t you confess your crime now?”

_...Huh? Is she… What? _

Izayoi seemed to have the same reaction, “W-What?!”

Mukuro tutted, “I said, you should confess your crime. Ergo, confess you placed the wiretap in the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices!”

“The  _ wiretap?!”  _ Junko exclaimed.

_ Right. The wiretap. That’s a thing that exists. _

“Order! Order!” Judge Kirigiri yelled, “Ikusaba-kenji, please explain what you mean by this!”

Mukuro said, “Members of the court, Izayoi-san is slightly confused. He is the CEO of Bluecorp Confectionary… And thus, was the one to plant the wiretap in the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices!”

_ Give me a break! _

Izayoi nodded, “Ah, yes. I remember now… I broke into the office, and that is when I saw the accursed light stand.”

“Sayaka Maizono-san has made her position clear: That the witness is the murderer, and could have only seen the light stand at the moment of the murder,” Mukuro said, “However, the witness saw the stand when placing the wiretap! Thus, the defence’s theory is nothing more than baseless conjecture!”

The judge banged his gavel, “Witness! You will testify to the court about this wiretap!”

_ I feel sick… _

**Witness Testimony #4**

**‘The Wiretapping’**

**_“It was the beginning of September,_ **

**_about one week before the murder.”_ **

**_“I had entered the Yukizome_ **

**_& Co. Law Offices.”_ **

**_“Of course, I had done_ **

**_so to place the wiretap.”_ **

**_“It was then that I saw the_ **

**_glass light stand."_ **

“Hmm…” the judge seemed to ponder the statements before speaking, “So if you saw the stand prior… You were able to tell what had fallen by the noise?”

Izayoi nodded, “Correct as always, Your Honour.”

The judge said, “Very well. The defence may cross-examine the witness.”

_ Cross-examine WHAT?! _

“Please…” Junko murmured, “You have to…” Her hands were clasped together, and her eyes were slammed shut.

_ Here goes nothing. _

**_“It was the beginning of September,_ **

**_about one week before the murder.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka shouted, “D-Do you have proof of this statement?”

“OBJECTION!” came Mukuro’s ever helpful voice, “The wiretap had to have been placed before the murder, due to Ruruka Andou and Sonosuke Izayoi knowing the details of the victim’s telephone conversation!”

_ Thanks. _

**_“I had entered the Yukizome_ **

**_& Co. Law Offices.”_ **

Sayaka called out, “HOLD IT! Was it really you? Perhaps it was Andou-san!”

Izayoi tutted, “My dear Ruruka did not know that I had even planted the wiretap. I planted it myself, overheard the conversation, and explained to her what she needed to know, but I never once mentioned the wiretap itself.”

_ And judging by what she said to me the other day, this is probably true... _

**_“Of course, I had done_ **

**_so to place the wiretap.”_ **

“HOLD IT! Why did you tap Chisa-san’s telephone?” Sayaka asked. She could feel herself losing steam, and running out of questions to ask.

Mukuro scoffed, “That has no bearing on the case at hand! Witness, ignore the defence’s question.”

The judge said, “Indeed. The stenographer may continue reading the testimony.

**_“It was then that I saw the_ **

**_glass light stand.”_ **

“HOLD IT!” Sayaka said, “Why did you take note of something like a light stand?”

Izayoi said, “It was made entirely out of glass, and very stylish. I considered purchasing one for my own office.”

_ There’s really nothing in here for me! His testimony is like a rock… _

Sayaka leafed through the evidence as the stenographer repeated the testimony again. What did she even have in the way of evidence? There wasn’t much she had left to work with.

_ The wiretap, the glass shards, the photo of Izayoi, the receipt with Enoshima-san’s name on it, the floor plans, the… the RECEIPT! _

Sayaka threw out her arm, “OBJECTION!” Her heart slammed against her chest, and she felt adrenaline rushing through her body.

_ I’ve done it! I’ve got him! _

“Look at this receipt here,” Sayaka said, holding up the evidence, “One’s attention obviously goes to the name ‘Junko’ written on it, but-”

Mukuro said, “The defence is grasping for straws that we don’t have.”

Sayaka replied, “I think not. If you look on the other side of the receipt, you’ll see exactly what I mean. Your Honour, if you would?”

A bailiff raced out from the crowd, took the evidence bag, and brought it up to the judge. He examined the receipt carefully, and then his eyes widened, “A glass light stand indeed… and the date of purchase is the day before the murder!”

Izayoi sucked in a breath of air.

Sayaka said, “Witness! When you allegedly entered the Yukizome & Co. Law Offices, that glass light stand could not possibly have been there!”

Izayoi clenches his fists.

“Your Honour,” Sayaka said, “I understand there’s some  _ pressure _ on you, but I really don’t think that I can be declared guilty at this point.”

Judge Kirigiri hesitated a moment, then said, “I… see. Then that is all for the trial of-”

“OBJECTION! Not so fast, Sayaka Maizono!” Mukuro’s voice rang out.

_ What does she think she’s doing? Oh wait… it’s Ikusaba. The answer is ‘anything that she likes.’ _

Junko snatched a piece of paper off the desk.

Mukuro declared, “While there is some logic in the defendant’s statements, there is also no concrete proof that she is innocent. I would like to request one more day in court before Sayaka Maizono is granted her freedom.”

_ This… this is really bad! _

The judge nodded, “That makes sense to me. Very well…”

Sayaka looked to Junko for support, only to freeze. The blonde haired girl’s eyes had gone completely dark, and she was now shaking violently. Her hand was moving across the piece of paper in front of her at an alarming rate.

“Y-Your Honour!” Sayaka shouted, “The defence requests an immediate ten minute recess! My co-council is having a seizure!”

Judge Kirigiri banged his gavel, “Request granted! Bailiffs, please get a doctor immediately!” 

-

**September 9th**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby #1**

Sayaka paced frantically in the lobby. After a very resistant Junko had been dragged off to the infirmary by the bailiffs, she and the others had been forced to leave the courtroom. It was only a matter of time before court reconvened, and Junko wasn’t back yet.

Just as she was about to give up, the doors opened and two bailiffs led in Junko, who was wrapped in a shock blanket. She didn’t seem to drained, rather, she was bursting with energy.

“Maizono-san! Maizono-san, aren’t you proud of me?” Junko was bouncing on her heels.

Sayaka blinked, “Proud? Are you okay?! I thought you were dying there! How did you recover from that seizure so quickly?”

Junko beamed, “I wasn’t having a seizure, actually. I did it! I channelled Chisa’s spirit!”

“You  _ what?!”  _ Sayaka exclaimed, “I thought you said that you-”

Junko replied, “I know what I said, but I guess in that moment of desperation, I finally got through to her. And look at this! I saved the trial!” She waved a piece of paper in Sayaka’s face.

Sayaka took it from her, and looked it over. It was a list of names, from celebrities, to politicians, to people in finance. At least, when legible.

“What is this?” Sayaka said.

Junko replied, “Chisa said that it was everything that we needed to win. She’s been watching over us!”

Sayaka said, “Wait, back up a moment. She  _ said _ that? I thought with spirit channelling, the thing was that her soul literally entered your body.”

“That’s like, advanced medium stuff,” Junko said, “I couldn’t even talk to her until just now. But that doesn’t matter, we’ve won! You’re about to go free, Maizono-san!”

Sayaka smiled, “Thank you, Enoshima-san. Let’s get back in there and end this!"

-

**September 9th**

**District Court**

**Courtroom #1**

“Court is now back in session,” the judge said.

Mukuro said, “There is no reason to come back in session! We were just about to extend the trial one more day. We need time to see of the defence’s reasoning has any factual basis!”

Sayaka said, “Your Honour, if I may… I have something I’d like to read to the court.”

The judge eyed her curiously, then said, “You may proceed.”

Sayaka began to read, slowly and carefully. Junko whispered the names that she couldn’t read, as they worked their way down the list, until Izayoi called out from the witness stand.

“Stop! Stop, please,” he whispered, looking pitiful, “I beg of you. I… I did it. I am Yukizome’s killer.”

_ And there it is… and how good it sounds! _

The judge said, “Well in that case, I certainly see no need to continue this trial. You’ve done it again, Maizono-kun. That was quite the spirited defence that you gave!”

_ If only you knew how ‘spirited’ it really was. Thanks, Your Honour! _

“Ahem! This court finds the defendant, Sayaka Maizono… NOT GUILTY!”

Confetti came down from a hatch hidden in the ceiling. Sayaka and Junko beamed at each other, feeling a true rush of happiness wash over them both for the first time in days. The only person - sans Izayoi - who didn’t seem to be pleased was Mukuro.

“This court is adjourned!”

-

**September 9th, 2:44PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby #1**

“Congratulations, Maizono-san!” Junko said excitedly, “I’m so  _ so _ happy right now!”

Sayaka smiled, “Thank you so much for helping me at the end. I know that we wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for that list.”

Junko flicker one of her pigtails over her shoulder, “It’s good that you have me. And uh… thanks for defending me, on that first day. I know that I would have been found guilty in three minutes if it wasn’t for you.”

Sayaka replied, “I’m just glad that you were willing to let me help you.”

Junko bounced happily, “I’m glad that I did! Hey, Maizono-san? When you get all that release paperwork done, can you come to the office? At say… nine tonight?”

Sayaka blinked, “Uh, sure, I guess-"

“Great!” Junko said, “See you later, then!” And just like that, she was gone.

_ Odd girl. _

-

**September 9th, 9:01PM**

**Yukizome & Co. Law Offices**

Being there, it was hard not to think about the night of the murder. Sayaka stepped nervously into the office, half expecting to find another dead body under the window.

“Enoshima-san?” Sayaka called out, her heart beginning to thump.

Junko popped out from behind the sofa, “You came! I was so worried that you wouldn’t.”

Sayaka said, “Of course I came! You asked me to!”

Junko nodded, “And I’m glad you did, because I’m really hungry. We should get some ramen! I know a great place.”

“R-Ramen? Is that why you called me here?” Sayaka said.

Junko said, “Yeah. Well, that and one other thing. Chisa-san wrote me a letter on the back of the memo.”

Sayaka blinked.

Junko quoted, “‘Take care of Sayaka for me.’ And I will! Someone has to keep the Maizono & Co. Law Offices under control!”

Sayaka’s hands flew to her mouth, “R-Really?”

Junko saluted, “Yep! Junko Enoshima, reporting for duty! Wait, no, this feels too stiff. How about… Hey, Mai-chan! This is Junko, and I’m ready for anything!”

“‘Mai-chan?’” Sayaka asked.

Junko hesitated, “Do you not like that? I can change it if you want!”

Sayaka chuckled, “No, it’s okay. I was just surprised. I have another friend who calls me that.”

Junko grinned, “In that case, you know what that means, right? We’re partners! In business or crime, take your pick.”

-

**When I really think about it, it’s all her fault that I’m here now. But then again, if it wasn’t for her… I’d probably be in jail!**

**Maizono & Co. Law Offices… It has a good ring to it. Yeah!**

**Thanks, Junko-chan!**

-

_ (Good luck, Sayaka… I’ll always be here… watching over the both of you.) _

  
  


**_CASE 1-2 TURNABOUT SAVIOUR END._ **


	6. Turnabout Samurai (1-3 Part One)

**_CASE 1-3 TURNABOUT SAMURAI_ **

 

“You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky… it cries for your blood!”

_ Two figures stand across from each other in an open field, wild with untamed grass. The clocktower in the distance rings over and over, confirming the midnight hour. Each person has a weapon drawn and is prepared to fight… perhaps to the death. _

“The moon? No, it is  _ you _ who should gaze upon the moon… For it is the last one you will ever see! See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!”

_ The two rush towards each other, screaming in fury. There is no restraint, only anger and desperation to survive. In the moonlight, they strike violently, until one meets a cold and bitter end. _

_ Who has fallen? Only the moon knows! Find out the outcome of this dastardly battle on next week’s exciting episode! _

_ - _

**October 14th, 5:31PM**

**Maizono & Co. Law Offices**

“That was  _ incredible!” _ Junko shrieked, standing on the couch cushions and bouncing lightly on them. She struck a pose similar to a lopsided seagull, “‘See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!’” With that quote, she leapt off of the couch and rolled onto the floor, snatching up a broom that was leaning against the wall.

Sayaka glanced down at the paperwork that she was trying oh so hard to fill out, then looked back at Junko, who was now spinning the broom at an alarming speed.

“Junko-chan!” Sayaka called out nervously, “Please, put that down! You’re going to break something!”

Junko stuck out her tongue, but complied quickly, “You’re no fun, Mai-chan! ‘Put the broom down. Stop staying up until four in the morning watching old movies. Don’t set the landlord on fire.’ I can’t win!”

Sayaka shook her head and replied, “Why were you watching that… surreal show anyways? Isn’t it for children?”

Junko said, “I’m surprised you’ve heard of The Steel Samurai! You’re such an old fuddy-duddy that I kind of assumed that you were in the dark.”

“‘Old fuddy-duddy?!’” Sayaka responded, “I’m twenty-three, hardly your grandmother. How old are you, anyways?”

Junko said, “I’ll be twenty-three in December. They call me ‘the Nightmare Before Christmas’ for a reason!”

_ So we’re practically the same age… and yet she still acts like like a child. I don’t know why I’m surprised. _

“Anyways,” Junko said, “if you’re not old and grouchy, we can watch some more of the Steel Samurai! C’mon, it’s not like we have any clients to deal with.”

Sayaka sighed and got up from her desk, “I suppose that you’re right. I wish we did have clients, though.”

_ It would be a nice change… _

She settled down on the couch next to Junko and the blonde pressed play on the remote, starting another episode of the show. Halfway through, her brain drifted off somewhere else. It was almost time to close the office for the day and head back to their shoddy one room apartment, and there wasn’t a client in sight.

-

**It’s been over a month since my trial. For quite some time, Chisa-san’s murder was talk of the town, but nobody paid any attention to the Maizono & Co. Law Offices…**

**How am I going to afford to pay the rent this month?**

**Junko-chan’s certain that a big client is just around the corner, but I’m skeptical of that idea. As much as I’d like for it to be true, she’s been saying that for three weeks now.**

-

**October 16th, 7:14AM**

**Sayaka Maizono’s Apartment**

Nearly an hour before her alarm was set to go off, Sayaka awoke to the sound of screaming in her ear. She blindly slapped the air in front of her, but the screaming continued. Her eyes slowly flickered open to see Junko less than an inch away from her face.

“What the  _ hell?!”  _ Sayaka yelled, shooting up in her bed, “Junko-chan!? What’s going on?! Is the building burning down!?”

Junko’s voice shook, “M-M-Mai-chan! I can’t believe what’s happening! My entire life is over!”

“Is the building burning down!?” Sayaka repeated. When Junko didn’t respond, she groaned, “Please just let me go back to sleep.”

Junko cried, “It’s the Steel Samurai! He got arrested! It’s an emergency, Mai-chan! Don’t you understand the travesty that’s occurred here?”

Sayaka blinked, “You mean… the guy on the show we were watching?”

“Yes!” Junko averred, “They’re saying that the Steel Samurai killed a villain! Can you  _ believe _ this?!”

Sayaka paused for a long moment, then said, “Isn’t… isn’t that what he’s supposed to do? Kill villains, I mean?”

Junko replied, “Yeah, on television!”

Sayaka grumbled, “Yeah, on TV. I’m going back to bed, Junko-chan. Wake me if someone’s dying.”

“Someone  _ is _ dying, and it’s me!” Junko exclaimed, “They’re saying that he actually did it! Like in real life! People think that the Steel Samurai actually skewered a villain with his Samurai Spear! Don’t you get it?”

She shoved her phone in Sayaka’s face, presenting her with a half loaded news article. Sayaka mumbled, “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

Junko threw up her hands, “You’re impossible! Just get out of bed, we’re going to the office whether you like it or not!”

Sayaka stifled another complaint and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

-

**October 16th, 8:49AM**

**Maizono & Co. Law Offices**

Apparently, Junko had left the apartment sometime after waking Sayaka up, because when the blue haired woman finally arrived at the office, her companion was already there, staring at the television with wide eyes.

“-famous children’s television actor Mondo Oowada was arrested yesterday on the suspicion of murder. Oowada plays the titular Steel Samurai from the popular public broadcast show. The victim was his older brother, Daiya Oowada, who plays the show’s villain - known colloquially as the Evil Magistrate. The police are investigating this matter further."

Tears were running down Junko’s face again, “I can’t believe it’s true! This is such a disaster!”

Sayaka gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Well, I’m sure things will be fine.”

_ This is so ridiculous that I don’t know where to start. _

The office phone began to ring. Junko leapt up off the couch like a bullet, wincing only slightly as she slid over to Sayaka’s desk and picked the phone up.

“Maizono and Company Law Offices, assistant manager speaking!” Junko said, so loudly that Sayaka flinched from three feet away, “Uh-huh… What?! ...Mai-chan!”

Sayaka blinked, “What is it?”

Junko said, “It’s the Steel Samurai! I’m on the phone with him!”

_ What?! _

“Yes… Yes, of course! We’ll be there as soon as we can!” Junko declared, hanging up the phone with a flourish, “Okay, Mai-chan, let’s go!”

Sayaka responded, “Go  _ where?!  _ I don’t have a clue what’s going on!”

Junko smirked, “You really are old if you can’t follow this!”

“I thought we dropped that conversation!” Sayaka replied indignantly, “More importantly, what the heck are you talking about?”

Junko said, “They’ve got the Steel Samurai down at the Detention Center. And… I’ve decided that this is going to be our first case together as partners!”

_ I feel… faint. _

“Please, Mai-chan?” Junko batted her eyelashes, “For me?”

Sayaka sighed, “Fine. But only because you already told the poor sap that we’d come and see him.”

Junko let out an exclamation of joy as she pumped her fist in the air.

“Don’t get too excited just yet,” Sayaka warned her.

-

**October 16th, 9:27AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

“What’s wrong, Junko-chan? It’s him! In the flesh!”

“Are… are you sure?”

The entire walk to the Detention Center, Junko had hardly been able to contain her excitement, and was bouncing in her seat when they first arrived. But now that the bailiffs had brought out her idol - who, admittedly, did look a little strange with the corncob he had for hair - she had gone completely still.

Sayaka stared at her in confusion, “Of course it is. Mondo Oowada, our client? Who else would it be?”

Junko bit on her lip and whispered, “Well the thing is… he’s definitely killed someone. Probably two. Maybe even three-”

Sayaka rolled her eyes, and was suddenly very grateful that she hadn’t activated the microphone yet. She pressed the button, ready to start, only to be interrupted almost instantly.

Mondo banged a fist on the glass, “Hey, what’s goin’ on with you two?”

“N-Nothing!” Junko shrieked.

_ We’re getting off to such a great start here. _

“Please forgive my partner, she’s on the younger side,” Sayaka said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Oowada-kun.”

Mondo huffed, “Yeah… nice to fuckin’ meetcha. This is the shit I get for hidin’ my damn face all while I was in this show. Felt bad enough that I was in it, but I didn’t need to crush all kids watchin’ by showin’ off my ugly mug... So much for that crap, though.”

Sayaka cast a quick glance at Junko, who still looked dejected. She cleared her throat and said, “Could you tell us what happened?”

“Sure, whatever,” Mondo said, “It was yesterday… The cast all came down to the fuckin’ studio for action sequences or some shit. That was at ten.”

Sayaka nodded, “Okay, I’m with you so far.”

Mondo continued, “At five, there was gonna be a rehearsal. But when we all got there… They found Daiya dead. He’d been fuckin’ skewered through with the damn spear I use on the show. Daiya… Daiya’s my older brother.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Sayaka said softly. All of a sudden, the redness of her client’s eyes made sense. Beside her, Junko shifted uncomfortably.

Mondo shrugged and crossed his arms, a far off look in his eyes.

Sayaka bit her lip, “Ah… Would you mind telling me a little more about the Steel Samurai itself? I don’t know very much about the source material.”

Junko looked aghast, “Mai-chan! Don’t be so rude! I’m so sorry, she’s a little out of touch with society. I’m working on fixing it, thought!”

Mondo snorted, “I don’t mind tellin’ ya. The Steel Samurai’s the lead in an action show fer lil’ kids. He and the Evil Magistrate fight in the streets of Neo Olde Tokyo.” He struck a familiar pose, akin to the lopsided seagull position Junko always tried to copy.

Junko added, “The Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate are mortal enemies, and while the Steel Samurai saves the day, he can never quite defeat the Evil Magistrate for good.” She jumped, spreading her legs apart and leaning forwards, pressing her fists together. It looked vaguely similar to what Sayaka had seen the villain do on the show, though Junko clearly had a long way to go before she could imitate the pose.

“Heh,” Mondo chuckled darkly, “I guess he really did defeat ‘im this time.”

Trying to change the subject, Sayaka said, “Could I ask you about your actions over the course of the day?”

Mondo said, “I got there at nine, way too fuckin’ early. Then we worked on those action scenes till noon… After that, I was fuckin’ wiped, so I took a nap. I woke up just after five and rushed to the studio… but Daiya was dead, ‘n they arrested me on the spot.”

_ He slept all afternoon?! That’s not much of an alibi to work with… _

To Junko, she said, “I think that’s all we can get from here… Should we move to the crime scene now?”

Junko pumped her fist in the air, “I thought you’d never ask!”

_ Let me guess, we’re going sightseeing. _

-

**October 16th**

**Global Studios**

**Main Gate**

“Oooh! So this is where they make the show!” Junko skipped up to the gate that preventing the pair of them from progressing. Sayaka had never seen her look happier.

The studio itself wasn’t too big, from what she could see, which narrowed the amount of locations connected to the case. Sayaka wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” a deep voice started Sayaka from her thoughts. She turned her head to see a tall man with long hair approaching, “Why are a pair of lovely ladies like yourselves hanging around here? You know we’ve just had a murder.”

Sayaka straightened her back, “Apologies… We’re lawyers, and we’ve come to investigate the incident here.”

He smiled in an unsettling manner, “Hm… Name’s Haiji Towa. I’m security. Unfortunately for you both, my job is to ensure that kids like you stay out. Kindly return to your playground, okay?”

Fury blazed in Junko’s eyes, “How  _ dare _ you?!”

“Down, little lass,” Haiji replied, “The grownups have already arrived to take care of the issue, and the murderer will be locked away forever.”

Sayaka cut in before Junko could yell again, “What exactly does this studio do?”

Haiji said, “Global Studios makes children’s dreams come true. If there’s ever an action hero that made a kid’s day, we probably produced it. Though, this place has gone down hill, in the last five or so years. I miss the old days… Daiya was the biggest star we’d ever had.”

“The victim?” Junko asked, bobbing on her heels, “Really?”

Haiji nodded, “Mmhm. Though recently, he’d been reduced from his glory. Real shame.”

Sayaka asked, “I see… Could you tell me about his brother, Mondo Oowada?”

“Heh,” Haiji smirked, “He’s just as he looks- brash guy with a violent streak. Still, nobody thought he’d do something like that to his own brother.”

Junko said, “We don’t know for sure that Oowada-kun is guilty!"

Haiji laughed, waving off Junko completely, “No, he’s guilty. And I know that because it’s my job to know everything. I’ve answered enough questions for you lot, so why don’t you run on home to mommy and daddy?”

Junko bit down fiercely on her lip.

Sayaka responded sternly, “Why are you so certain that he’s the culprit?”

“I can tell you exactly why!” a new voice called out. Walking out from behind the security booth, clad in a familiar olive green jacket, was Nekomaru Nidai.

_ Oh joy. _

The second that Nidai recognized them, he drew back, “Hey! I know you! I should have you know, Prosecutor Ikusaba is upset, and it’s all your fault! I saw her sipping tea and staring gloomily out a window!”

“...So?” Junko said uneasily, shifting around, “That’s not our problem. She failed to uphold her case in court, and that’s all there is to it.”

Nidai seemed disappointed by the response, “I… see. What are you two doing here, anyways?”

Sayaka pressed forward the lapel on her suit that her badge was pinned to, “We’re on this case too.”

“A-Ah,” Nidai’s gaze flickered to Haiji, then back to Sayaka and Junko, “Well, like I said, I can tell you why we arrested Mondo Oowada.”

Junko said, “Hurry up and give us the goods, then!”

Nidai said, “The murder took place in Studio One, down the road to the left here. The victim entered the place at about one in the afternoon, and the murder took place at two-thirty. According to Haiji Towa himself, the only person who passed by between one and two-thirty, was Mondo Oowada.”

_ Well that’s… not good for our case. _

He added, “I even got a photo of him going by. There’s a camera by the gate that goes off when it detects movement. It’s conclusive evidence!”

Junko murmured, “Mai-chan, if he’s right, we’re finished!”

Sayaka opened her mouth to respond with what would have been reassurance, but instead found herself making contact with the hard concrete below. Her eyes flickered over to see who pushed her, only to spot a young boy, no older than ten, standing a few feet away with a grin tacked to his face.

Haiji hissed, “You! I’ve had enough of you trespassing on the studio property! Get lost!” With that, he started chasing after the boy, who turned tail and disappeared somewhere that Sayaka couldn’t see.

“A-Are you okay?” Junko asked, pulling Sayaka to her feet.

She smiled and brushed the dirt off, “It’s not a big deal. Is Towa-san gone?”

Junko nodded, “And it doesn’t look like he’ll be back for a while. Let’s investigate while we can!”

Sayaka turned to Nidai, who looked like he was still in shock. She waved her hand and called out, “Detective! Can you hear me?”

Nidai snapped out of his stupor, “Y-Yes, sir! I mean, I can hear you fine. What’s the matter?”

Sayaka asked, “Would it be okay if we looked around the studios? We’d also like to ask some of the employees questions about what occurred.”

“Sure thing,” Nidai said, “but you won’t find any clues that I didn’t catch!”

_ We’ll just have to see about that… _

“Oh, and…” Sayaka said, struck with remembrance, “Could we have a copy of the autopsy report too? The latest version, please.”

Nidai grimaced and reached into his coat, handing Sayaka a brown folder, “Y-Yeah, sure. Sorry about that.”

Junko beamed and tugged on Sayaka’s arm, “Come on! We have a free pass to the place! Let’s get going before he changes his mind!”

Sayaka hurried along, and she and Junko moved away from the front gate. As they speed walked, Sayaka looked over to see that Junko was flipping through a book.

“Where did you get that?” she asked.

Junko replied, “Oh, it fell out of that kid’s bag when he knocked you over. It might be important evidence, so I picked it up!”

Sayaka sighed and rolled her eyes, “If we see the kid, we’ll give it back.”

“Spoilsport.”

-

**October 16th**

**Global Studios**

**Employee Area**

“Wow…” Junko gasped, bringing her hands to her face, “This is where all the behind the scenes magic happens!”

Sayaka supposed that could be the word for it. It was a long room with a low ceiling, with another room jutting off to the side. The walls were lined with props and backdrops. Close to the entrance were a couple tables, and a grate that had been ripped open.

_ I guess they don’t do maintenance very often in here. _

Junko called out, “Oh, hey! Mai-chan, this door leads to Oowada-kun’s dressing room! We should check it out!”

“Should we?” Sayaka said, mostly to herself. Perhaps the room contained conclusive evidence? That was unlikely, though.

As she approached, Junko said, “Ooh, maybe we can find a souvenir in there!”

Sayaka turned towards her, her hand freezing on the doorknob, “What do you mean by ‘find’ exactly?”

Junko stroked her chin thoughtfully, “Eh, I dunno. Maybe the Samurai Spear!”

“We don’t need a spear!” Sayaka responded.

_ Isn’t that the murder weapon?! _

Before Junko could make another outlandish suggestion, Sayaka turned the knob and stepped into the dressing room. It was small, barely having enough room for a sofa, a table, and a counter. Mirrors lined one of the walls.

“So this is where he was sleeping, huh?” Sayaka murmured.

_ Or at least, where he claims he was sleeping. I hope he’s telling the truth, for his sake… _

Junko exclaimed, “Look here! I wonder what’s in his bag?”

Sayaka looked over from the cosmetics tray she was examining, “Don’t open that.”

“An employee card key!” Junko said cheerfully, ignoring Sayaka’s instruction, “It says ‘Studio One’ on it. Do you need a card like this to get into the studio, then?”

Sayaka replied, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that we didn’t try to enter the studio before now.”

Junko nodded, “It’ll be totally helpful for us! Let’s take it!”

“Borrow,” Sayaka said, “You mean borrow it.”

Junko grinned, “Whatever works! Hm… I wonder what  _ else _ is in Oowada-kun’s bag?”

Sayaka grabbed her arm and tugged her away, “Don’t you dare.”

_ My partner, great thief in the making. _

Junko pouted, “Well if you’re not gonna let me poke around in here, how about we check out Studio One? I bet we could find some super cool stuff!”

_ She’s way too happy at the prospect of visiting the scene of a murder… _

“Sure,” Sayaka said, “Let’s go look in there, then.”

-

**October 16th**

**Global Studios**

**Studio One**

Sure enough, the card key worked like a charm. Studio One wasn’t very large, having only a backdrop, some cameras and lights, a chair for the director, and the white string outline of where Daiya Oowada’s body was found.

“You’ve gotten real quiet,” Sayaka noted, as they stepped into the room, “What’s the matter?”

Junko crossed her arms nervously, “D-Doesn’t it kinda freak you out, Mai-chan? I don’t really know what I was expecting, but it… it all feels  _ real _ now.”

Sayaka knelt down by the string, “Mmhm. Well, that’s part of being a lawyer. It’s all very real, and you have to be able to stomach things like that, no matter how difficult they get.”

Junko clutched her pendant, “I c-can handle it! I just said that it was weird, is all! I’m ready to help defend our clients until the bitter end!”

Sayaka smiled warmly, “I didn’t think for a second that you couldn’t deal with something like this. But I’m glad to hear that. We’re going to have a bit of a problem, this time around, I’d say.”

Junko nodded, “Yeah… it- Hey, look, a ladder!”

She had pointed to the other side of the room. Sayaka followed her gaze, then chuckled, “That’s a stepladder, Junko-chan.”

“So? What’s the difference?” Junko asked, putting her hands on her hips, “You  _ really _ need to stop judging things based on narrow minded cultural assumptions!”

Sayaka blinked, “What’s so narrow minded and cultural about calling an apparatus by its proper name?”

Junko batted her eyelashes innocently, “You’re really getting old, Mai-chan. Before long, you’ll be going grey!”

“We’re practically the same age!” Sayaka shot back.

Junko stuck out her tongue, then skipped over to one of the cameras that was standing near the wall. She examined it carefully, then deduced, “This must be super expensive. It’s so cool, though!”

“Don’t touch it!” Sayaka responded, getting to her feet quickly.

Unfortunately, Junko had already picked it up, “Whoa! This thing’s even heavier than it looks!” Carefully, she lowered it, before she put the Maizono & Co. Law Offices in any more debt than it already was.

“W-What are you doing?! No touching the equipment!”

Sayaka spun around on her heel. Running into the studio was a plump, bespectacled man. He didn’t seem to be in the best mood, and Sayaka swallowed.

“I’m so sorry,” she began, “My partner is very young, and-”

Junko parroted, “We’re practically the same age!”

Before the man could say anything else, Sayaka asked, “W-Who exactly are you, anyways?”

The man pridefully placed his hands on his hips, “I! Am Hifumi Yamada, television artisan, and director of the Steel Samurai!”

Junko gasped, “ _ You’re _ Hifumi Yamada? Oh my gosh, I have so many questions for you!”

Yamada replied, “Please, direct all questions towards the PR team. They will be happy to answer all that they can!”

Sayaka cut in, “We’re the lawyers representing Mondo Oowada. Can we ask you about the incident that occurred here?”

Yamada’s demeanor changed, “Y-You’re the lawyers, huh? Well, I don’t envy you two a bit. From what I hear, there’s a very solid case against him!”

_ Don’t remind me. _

“What do you know about what happened on the day of the crime?” Sayaka asked, tilting her head.

Yamada said, “I wasn’t here in person that day, but I heard a bit from Towa Haiji-dono, and our production assistant. There was an action scene run through in the morning, and then after lunch, Oowada Mondo-dono entered his dressing room, while his brother headed towards this very studio!”

Sayaka bit her lip, “You… weren’t here?”

“I was not!” Yamada confirmed, “I didn’t even know that anything had happened until it was too late.”

_ Great. _

Junko asked, “What about Oowada-kun, er, well, the accused? Do you know what he was up to?”

“Like I said, I wasn’t here,” Yamada said, “but the production assistant didn’t see him after he entered his dressing room. My personal guess as to what he was up to… would be plunging the Samurai Spear through his brother’s heart!”

_ Maybe we shouldn’t have let him answer that. So much for getting a confirmation on his alibi. _

“Mai-chan,” Junko hissed, “if he’s telling the truth, we’re through. There’s a picture of Oowada-kun going to the studio, and nobody can account for what he was doing!”

Sayaka replied, “Do you think that I don’t know that? Maybe… Maybe there’s something we missed? Or we can try and grill Towa-san until he gives up that picture.”

Junko smirked, “I’m all for the latter option!”

_ Okay! Verbal harassment it is! Never mind the fact that I wasn’t being serious… _

-

**October 16th**

**Global Studios**

**Main Gate**

“Huh?” Junko remarked as they arrived, “That creepy security guard still isn’t back.”

Sayaka nodded, “And from the looks of it, Nidai-keiji isn’t here either. I wonder where he went?”

Junko shrugged, “Eh, what does it matter? Actually, it’s probably better that they aren’t hanging around. I’ve got an idea!”

Sayaka shook her head, “I don’t have a clue what you’re thinking, but the answer is no.”

Junko pouted, “You’ll like this, though! Look, he left the door to the guard station open. Maybe we can check the computer and find a copy of the security footage!”

Sayaka sighed, “Okay, but if we get caught, this is on you.”

“Sure, sure,” Junko laughed, stepping into the station and shaking the computer mouse. Sayaka bit her lip, then followed her assistant inside.

Sayaka stared at the screen, before taking the mouse from Junko and clicking on the footage reel.

Junko asked, “Are you good with technology, Mai-chan? I can’t operate anything stronger than my phone.”

“Who’s old now?” Sayaka joked, scanning the monitor, “Okay… it seems that we have to enter the date that we want the footage from, and then we’re good.”

She quickly typed the according date, then clicked ‘Studio One Gate Camera’ from a list of five or so options. After that, the printer next to the computer turned on automatically.

Junko snatched the finished photo, and handed it to Sayaka.

“How…” Sayaka muttered, “How is this a photo of Mondo Oowada?”

Junko shrugged, “Well, he is the one who wears the Steel Samurai suit, so I guess it makes sense that people would assume it was him.”

_ I suppose… it’s not really conclusive, though. And why is he dragging his leg? He didn’t seem injured when we met at the Detention Center. _

“Oh!” Junko said, taking the picture back, “There’s something printed on the other side. ‘October 15, 2:00PM, Photo #2.’ Huh?”

Sayaka glanced at the computer, “This is the only saved photo from that day. Weird… Could it be a glitch in the system?”

Junko shrugged, “Dunno. Like I said, I know the bare minimum about computers. That’s what you get when you grow up on a mountain.”

Sayaka replied, “True. On the bright side, though, we have evidence to use in the trial!”

Junko smiled, “Yeah, yeah! Maybe we can win the case tomorrow with this! Are we done for today?”

Sayaka said, “Well, I think this photo is the evidence that we really needed. I wish we had a clue who the real killer was, though.”

_ Part of me hopes that it’s the security guard… _

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for waiting for this chapter- it was fun to write, I enjoy investigation shenanigans. I may have mentioned this before, but originally, Komaru had the role of Penny Nichols, before I ended up having to cut Penny from the story entirely, due to a surplus of AA characters. Komaru does still appear, just later on in this fic!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the low light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530449) by [soniagiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris)




End file.
